The Search For The Lost Ones
by cheri1
Summary: Human Doctor/Rose, 10th Doctor/OC. Slight crossover with the Spider-Man movie. Sixth in Something Old, Something New series. The Doctor and his family have split into three teams trying to find three missing Time Lords and danger and action follow them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story there will be three teams going to three different locations so there will be three separate stories going on at the same time. The Doctor's team will meet Peter Parker/Spider-Man so there will be a slight crossover with the Spider-Man movie although not a complete crossover since I'm only using certain things. For instance, there won't be a Mary Jane or Aunt May in the story and It won't be set on Earth in New York.

Also there are a few updates because of several stories I have in my companion series, Life with the Family. Ianto is a Time Lord and a part of the family along with Martha, Jack is now a full Time Lord but he still has his immortality. Wilf is also a Time Lord now and has been accepted into the family and so has Sarah Jane although she's still human. There is also an OC named Madison Reece who is a Time Lady along with Grace Holloway, Rain's dad John and her sister Amber and all of them are also part of the Doctor's family. All of them are living in a city called Nova on a planet called New Hope in the Andromeda Galaxy.

This is the sixth story in the series. The others in order are Something Old, Something New, The Soldier and the Scientist, Terror of the Crystal Caves, My Son, My Enemy and Cult of the Cyber Messiah along with the companion fic, Life with the Family.

Chapter One

"Doctor, it's great to see you again," Sarah Jane said when they landed just outside her house.

"You too. I hope we're not bothering you but Dex wanted to see his family and we wanted to introduce you to Nelak."

"Nelak?" Sarah Jane said.

"Yes, we found the first of the six missing Time Lords. He's safe and sound and thankfully in his right mind and…he and Awinita are a couple."

"Really? Well, come inside. I was going to call you anyway. I managed to finalize everything with that house and it's theirs now. I've been buying furniture for it with the remainder of the money you gave me but you can help move her other things back in the house before you leave."

"Happy to," the Doctor said.

"Well, get the others and come inside and tell me and the kids what happened," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and his family sat in the living room sipping tea and talking to Sarah Jane and the teens about their latest adventure. The teens kept staring at Nelak's purple hair which amused the Doctor. Nelak was sitting on the floor beside Awinita with his arm draped around her. The others were sitting with him while Dex sat with Patience on the sofa and Sarah Jane sat in the chair across from him. Amelia and Opal sat at their father's feet near the Doctor listening intently.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, Nelak," Sarah Jane said when the Doctor finally finished. "And you as well, Awinita. I've been tortured before so I know what it's like."

"Well, it was worth it considering I got a boyfriend out of it," she said while they laughed.

"Yes, Nelak's more than likely the first Time Lord to have purple hair," the Doctor said.

"Are you keeping it like that?" Sarah Jane said.

"For the moment, yeah."

"I love it," Clyde said.

"Yeah, Mum, can I get purple hair too?"

"You most certainly can not!" she said to Luke while they laughed hysterically. "Not till you leave this house."

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

"So, you're gonna head out again in search of the others?" she said.

They nodded.

"Well, actually…"

They looked at Dex.

"Father, do you mind if I sit this one out? I'm not as used to time travel as you are and I'd really like to help my family get settled into their new home."

"That's fine, Son. You don't have to come along if you don't want to," the Doctor said. "I realize my life isn't for anyone. Just know that anytime you want to come with us, you can, alright? Just tell Sarah Jane until you can get a mobile of your own and she'll call and tell us to come back."

He nodded.

"I might come along on the next leg of the search but my family needs time to adjust to me being a Time Lord now."

They nodded.

"Jack? How 'bout you?" the Doctor said.

"I wanna come," he said. "Although I better make a quick call to the team to let them know what I'm doing and check in with them. I'll do that now. So excuse me while I go outside."

He got up and hurried outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing the call and reporting to them that everything was alright, they got into the TARDIS. The Doctor took it to the address of the new house and they landed inside. Once they were there, the TARDIS moved the storage closet to the back door and they unloaded their stuff. Patience helped direct them and told them what she did and didn't want. Once they were finished they closed the door on the few remaining things that were outdated and unwanted and the TARDIS took the storage closet away. They all sat for a moment and rested in the living room of the newly furnished house. The Doctor put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well, that's sorted. At least you don't have to wait for us to bring your furniture back now," he said to him. "You can go ahead and start your new life here. There is one thing I want you to do though."

"Yes, Father?"

"I need you to talk to your TARDIS and give your permission for others to use it since it's technically yours. We can't use it unless you tell the TARDIS it's okay."

"Okay, I'll do that now," he said, getting up.

He walked back into the TARDIS with the Doctor. After telling her what Dex wanted to do, the TARDIS brought the storage closet containing his TARDIS to the back door and Dex went inside. The Doctor leaned against the doorway waiting while his son talked to his TARDIS. After fifteen minutes, he came back outside.

"Is it alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, all of you have permission to use her," Dex said.

"Good."

He closed the door of the coral-colored lump and walked out with the Doctor. He shut the door behind him and patted his son's shoulder while the TARDIS put the storage closet back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, Patience made some tea for everyone and they sat and stood around the kitchen table with a pad and pen and the list of names deciding who was going to be in the teams.

"Okay, I'm assuming the three couples will want to stay together, first off," the Doctor said.

Alan and Rose and Awinita and Nelak nodded.

"Okay, so we have ten people to split three ways then. Any personal preference people have about going with someone besides the couples?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay, well, are we going 4, 3, 3 then?" he said, glancing at everyone.

"Sounds good to me," Alan said while everyone nodded. "I think every team should have at least one man in it though. Not that I don't think the women can handle themselves but you never know when you're gonna be in a situation that does require a male."

The Doctor nodded.

"Okay, so there's me, Nelak, Alan and Jack."

"I'll head up a team," Jack said.

"I'll head up another," Alan said.

"And I'll head up the third…so Nelak, you and Awinita pick one of us since you want to go together."

"I wanna go with you, Bro," Awinita said to the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced at him.

"Is that alright, Nelak?"

"That's fine, Doctor."

"Okay, we got our 4 man team then," he said, writing it down.

While he wrote, he secretly thanked Awinita for wanting to go with him. He was still hesitant about letting her out of his sight and wanted to make sure she was truly alright after her ordeal. He finished writing and looked at Alan.

"Okay, who wants to go with him and Rose then?"

"I will, Dad," Jenny said.

"Yay, Jen's coming with us!" Alan said to Rose.

"Okay, that leaves Jack, Donna and Mingxia in the other team. Oh, poor Te'lesu, Jack and Donna, the big gob and the big flirt, you're in big trouble now."

"Oi!" Donna said while they laughed.

He wrote down the rest of the teams and put the list out in the middle of the table.

"Okay, choose a person you wanna tackle," he said to them.

They all studied the list. Nelak's name had been crossed out at the top and there were five others beneath them.

"What'd ya think, guys?" Alan murmured to Rose and Jenny.

"How 'bout…the one in 1585 in England? Tulio? Is that a male or a female?" Rose said.

"Male," Nelak said.

Alan shrugged.

"Elizabethan England? Sounds just as good as any other," he said to her. "Jen?"

"It doesn't matter to me," she said.

"Okay, we'll go there then," he said to the Doctor.

The Doctor wrote their names next to his name.

"So, his actual name is James Sutton and hopefully he'll be using it this time," the Doctor said.

He looked over at Jack who had been conferring with Donna and Mingxia.

"How 'bout you?" the Doctor said to him.

"I think we're gonna go with ancient Egypt and Mara. Is that a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Nelak and Dex said.

"Oh, really?" Jack said.

"Jack, your mission is to find and bring her back to us, not romance her," the Doctor said.

"I know, I know," he said while Donna and Mingxia giggled.

The Doctor wrote their names down beside the name.

"And her name is…Mukantagara…interesting."

"What's interesting?" Jack said.

"The name she chose, I can see why she picked that."

"Why, what's it mean?" Jack said.

"It means, born during war," he said.

"Well, she was going for the symbolism, wasn't she?" Jack said. "But I can't help wishing she'd chosen an easier name, that's quite a mouthful."

"Not as much a mouthful as her Gallifreyan name would be," the Doctor said while Nelak and Dex chuckled. "Okay, so you got her and now…let's see…who do you wanna find?"

"What do you guys think?" Rain said to Awinita and Nelak.

"One place is as good as another," Awinita shrugged.

"Why don't we pick this one because he was the first one Dex dropped off so I have an idea of where to look," Nelak said, pointing to a name at the bottom of the list.

"Asdra?" The Doctor said, looking at him.

"Yeah, we managed to find him a flat to live in and I remember the address of it on Lupidalia. So hopefully we'll just go to his flat, talk to Richard Parker, find the watch and we're done."

"You hope…" Awinita said to him.

"Well, at least I know where he went, Nita," he said to her.

The Doctor wrote their names next to the entry.

"Okay, that's sorted then. So, I guess if we're finished here, we can be on our way then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hugging everyone goodbye and wishing Dex and his family good luck. The Doctor and the others got back into the TARDIS and headed into the vortex. Both Alan and Jack's team copied down the entries on the paper and all of them walked to the storage rooms. Jack took Dex's TARDIS while Alan took the Valeyard's.

"Now, Donna, you remember all those TARDIS flying lessons I gave you since you're the one in charge of this TARDIS," he said to Donna.

She grinned.

"I'll try not to dent the 1980's too much," she said, with a wink.

He hugged her tight.

"Be careful," he said.

"You too."

Everyone hugged each other and wished each other luck. Once they were finished, the two teams headed into the TARDISes and shut the door. The other four walked to the console room. The Doctor let down the defenses and mentally told the others they were free to go. They heard two sets of wheezing in the distance. When it faded and the minds of his 6 family members became more and more distant, the Doctor raised the defenses and looked at the remaining three standing by his side.

"Wow, just us now, this is odd," he said while they chuckled. "Well, it's time to go to Lupidalia in the year 13,567 and find Asdra."

He set the coordinates and the four of them flew the TARDIS while it headed for its destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Lupidalia, 13,567…)

The morning stillness was broken by a sudden wheezing and the TARDIS materialized in an alley. It powered down and the Doctor opened the door and looked around.

"Well, we're here, I guess," he said, stepping out with the others. "This is Belleville, the planet's capitol and largest city."

He closed the door behind them.

"Well, it's a bright sunny day at least," the Doctor said, looking up at the sky. "Maybe that's a sign of good things to come. Hopefully we'll find Asdra quickly and maybe find another Time Lord before the others are done searching."

They all walked out of the alley onto the pavement. It was a warm summer day and people were busy going back and forth to their destinations. Their outfits resembled twenty first century Earth clothes so all of them fit in with the rest of the population. Nelak chuckled when he noticed no one was looking at him.

"Good thing we did come here. I bet I really would have looked out of place in Elizabethan England or ancient Egypt," he said.

"Yes, that hair might give you problems sometimes but don't worry about it. Just do what I do and act like you're the normal one and everyone else are the weirdoes. That works for me almost every time. Now, let's get on the bus and go to this address."

They walked until they came to a bus stop sign affixed to a metal lamp post. They stood and waited. While they did, Rain noticed a newsstand behind them. She read the headlines on one of the papers and tapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he said.

"Turn around, please."

They turned and looked where she was pointing. They saw the newspaper she had been looking at with the headline…

SPIDER-MAN TERRORIZES CITY.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Spider-Man, eh?" he muttered.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his credit stick and purchased a newspaper. On the front under the bold, black headline was a photo of a man hanging onto the side of the building. He had red and blue skin tight clothes with a raised silver web design and a big black spider on the chest. He had large milky white lenses over his eyes giving him a creepy look.

"Well whoever this Spider-Man is, they managed to get a decent close up of him," the Doctor said.

"Do you think that's a man in a costume or a real spider creature?" Awinita said.

"Dunno, but it sure captured my interest. We might have to look into this further. Perhaps ask your friend about it when we find him," the Doctor said to Nelak.

They glanced over when a bus pulled up. The bottom half looked like a metal bus but the top half was a large Plexiglas dome. They climbed inside, the Doctor paid their fare with his credit stick, told the driver where they needed to go and they went and sat down. On the way to their destination, the Doctor scanned the article about Spider-Man. Rain was sitting beside him and Awinita and Nelak were sitting across from them.

"Whoever he is, this Spider-Man has killed at least 20 people, men, women and children," the Doctor said to them. "Very grisly deaths, according to this."

"Are you talking 'bout the Spider-Man?" a man said turning around in his seat.

The Doctor looked at him.

"Yeah, I am."

The man snorted.

"Bunch of Vordshit if you ask me. Spider-Man's a hero; he protects the city and the people. The killings are being done by someone else and he's gettin' blamed for them."

The Doctor was even more intrigued now.

"How long has Spider-Man been protecting the city?" he asked.

""Bout a year now. Good thing too. Crime's gone down more in this past year than it ever has before and it's all because of him. Whoever's in that suit, God bless him."

"So he's a human being?" Rain asked.

The man gave her an odd look.

"Course he's human, lady, where ya been hidin'?"

"We're from off world. We're traveling," the Doctor said.

"Well, yes, he's human…or at least everyone thinks he's is. He could be alien though because he does things no human can do."

"Like what?" Nelak said.

"Well, he climbs up walls using just his hands and feet and he shoots webbing from his hands and he swings on the webbing through the air. If you're quick, you can catch him sometimes swinging high above us."

The Doctor looked at the others.

_Hmm, definitely something worth looking into,_ he thought to them.

"Sir!" the bus driver said to the Doctor. "This is your stop!"

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

He and the others got up and got off the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it," Nelak said when they reached a huge apartment block. "He's on the tenth floor."

"Well, let's go get him then," the Doctor said, slapping his hands together.

They walked inside and headed to the elevator. They got inside and went up. Once they reached the tenth floor, they walked out and headed halfway down the hallway to room 1052. Nelak glanced at his friends before he knocked on the door. There was a pause and the door was opened by a young man. He was tall and thin with short brown hair, a baby face and piercing blue eyes. He stared at them.

"May I help you?" he said.

"Richard Parker?" Nelak said.

"No, I'm his son, Peter."

Nelak brightened.

"Oh! Pleasure to meet you, Peter. I had no idea my friend had a son. I haven't seen him in 18 years but I happened to be visiting the planet with some friends of mine and I thought I'd come and say hello. Is he at home, by chance?"

"Um…I don't know how to tell you this, but he died 13 years ago along with my mom. They were in a plane crash."

Their faces fell.

"Ooooh no," the Doctor murmured.

"I'm sorry. I hate to break it to you like this," Peter said.

"No, it's alright," Nelak said. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I didn't know your mother but your father and I were best mates."

"Would you like to come inside? You came all this way, you might as well rest awhile and have something to drink," Peter said.

"Thank you," Nelak said.

He glanced back at his friends.

_I'm so sorry, Nelak,_ the Doctor thought sadly.

Awinita gave his hand a squeeze and he smiled at her. They stepped inside and closed the door while Peter went into the little kitchen.

"So what are your names?" Peter called to them.

They walked over to the door of the kitchen.

"Um, I'm…Mark. This is Awinita, Rain and…"

"John," the Doctor said.

"What do you guys want to drink? I have milk, soda, coffee, juice."

"Coffee," they all said.

Peter poured the coffee into five mugs and fixed them they way they wanted them before handing the mugs to them. They all went into his living room while Peter sat his mug down on his coffee table and went to use the restroom. The Doctor noticed several framed certificates on the walls and stared at them. He grinned when he saw they were all science and mathematics awards from his high school and university. He pointed them out to Nelak.

_I see Peter inherited his father's Time Lord mind,_ he thought to him.

_At least Asdra left something of himself behind even if he was human at the time he died,_ Nelak thought back. _Although…_

The Doctor glanced at him.

_Yes?_

_The watch, Doctor. Do you think Peter has it? If so, it would still have Asdra's living mind in it. _

The Doctor's eyes widened.

_Well, we'll have to work that into the conversation then, _he thought back. _At least we might be able to convince him to give it back to us if you tell him it was originally yours or it's of sentimental value to you or something. It's worth a try at least. If he doesn't want to give it back, that's his right since it was his father's._

_Yes, but should we tell him his father is actually inside it?_

_Just wait and see how this plays out, Nelak, before we do that._

Nelak nodded. They went and sat down beside their women on the sofa. Rain was sitting on the end and noticed some college textbooks beside her. She picked them up and looked at them.

"Advanced chemistry," she read while she looked through them. "Calculus, Quantum physics, wow. Quite a mind he's got."

"Thanks."

They looked up when Peter entered the room. He smiled.

"I do well enough," he said, shrugging.

"I'd say more than enough judging from the awards on your wall," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, well science and math has always come easy to me. I can do a trigonometry problem in my sleep."

They glanced at each other.

"So…what are you reading at university?" the Doctor said.

"Reading?" Peter said.

"Studying," the Doctor clarified. "What are you hoping to become when you have your degree?"

"Scientist of some kind. Haven't quite decided yet. Probably something in physics, although knowing me I'll end up a physics professor at the university and have to grade papers for the rest of my life."

"I doubt that," the Doctor said. "Mind like yours, I'm betting you go far in life."

"Yeah, if I can just get on the ball and keep up with my coursework," Peter said, picking up his mug.

"That difficult to keep up?" Awinita asked.

"Yeah, well, I have other…commitments, let's put it that way, and it tends to interfere with my studies."

Peter took a sip of coffee.

"So, all of you were friends with my dad?" he asked them.

"Well, actually, I was. He and I were close and we went to university together."

Peter frowned.

"You don't look that old," he said.

"I'm younger than I look and I've had a couple of face lifts," Nelak said.

Peter nodded.

"I've never met any of dad's friends from college. What was he like?"

Nelak grinned.

"He was quite the prankster. Loads of fun to be around, but a bit of a troublemaker at times," he said fondly.

Peter grinned.

"I never saw that side of him. Course he was working at the same university I go to as a biology professor and he wasn't home very much. He got to be quite well known though. Mom and him were going to a lecture at a university in Triach when their plane went down in a lightning storm. I have good memories of him but like I said, I was four when he died so there isn't much to remember."

"That was terrible that you lost both your parents so young," Rain said. "Who raised you then?"

"A family friend. His name was Ben but he was close to my dad so I always called him Uncle Ben. He…was murdered a year ago."

"God," Awinita said while the others shook their heads sadly. "That's horrible. First your parents and now him."

"Yeah," Peter muttered.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow when he caught a quick glimpse of guilt in his eyes. Guilt he had seen in his own eyes when he looked at himself in the mirror. He wondered exactly what happened to this Ben to cause him to have guilt like that.

"I'm doing well enough on my own though. I'm a freelance photographer for The Daily Bugle," Peter said.

The Doctor picked up his copy of the paper. It was The Daily Bugle. Peter chuckled and nodded.

"Yup and that's my photo of Spider-Man right there."

They all gave him a shocked look and stared at the photo.

"How did you get that close to him?" Awinita asked.

"We have an arrangement. I'm his personal photographer," Peter said.

The Doctor looked at him.

"But it says he's a murderer and he's terrorizing the city," he said.

Peter sighed angrily.

"That's a bunch of lies. The editor of the paper hates Spider-Man and he badmouths him any chance he gets. Spider-Man defends the city."

"So, the stuff about the murders, those are lies too?" Rain said.

"No, that's true but Spider-Man's not committing them. He's trying to find who did it along with everyone else."

"Do you know who he really is?" Rain asked.

"No."

The Doctor frowned. Before he answered he noticed the slightest bit of hesitation and his eyes briefly went towards the floor which made him think he really did know. But he didn't say anything and sat the paper down.

"Do you make a good living being a photographer?" the Doctor said casually.

Peter laughed and gestured around the apartment.

"No, that's why I'm still here. I can barely make ends meet. But I love doing it. It's a hobby but it's also a passion of mine."

They smiled and nodded.

"Nice to know Richard's son has a bit of a creative side," Nelak said.

"Dad did too," Peter said, frowning.

"He did?" Nelak said.

"Yeah, he painted. You didn't know that?"

"No, he must have started that after he left university."

"I have some of his paintings. Would you like to see them?"

They nodded and he told them to wait while he went to get them.

_Paintings?_ Nelak thought to them. _That's new. Must be something he programmed in to the arch because he never did anything creative like that. He always had his nose in a book. _

_Maybe he always had a secret dream to be a painter and when the opportunity came to program in a personality, he slipped that in,_ the Doctor thought back. _But I have to tell you lot that I don't think he's being truthful about knowing Spider-Man's identity. I think he does know._

_So do I,_ Rain thought_. He hesitated a bit before he answered. But maybe that's part of the agreement he has with him. He keeps his secret and in return, this guy lets him take his picture. _

_Odd arrangement, _Nelak thought._ Unless Peter saw his unmasked face on accident and this was his way of keeping a steady paycheck coming and allowing the guy to have his anonymity. He seems like a nice kid, I don't think he'd be protecting a serial killer._

_No, I don't either. _The Doctor thought.

Peter came back into the room cradling four canvases in his arms. He set them down by his chair and turned them around. The Doctor and Nelak saw the first one and their breath caught in their throats. Awinita gave them a confused look but Rain looked harder knowing she had seen the scene depicted in the painting. Then it hit her and she suddenly realized why her husband and friend had stricken looks on their faces. She had seen the place before when the Doctor showed his memory to her.

_Love, it's Gallifrey, isn't it?_ She thought to the Doctor.

_Yes, Latara, it's the Citadel,_ he thought back.

"They're very interesting, I think," Peter said, putting the painting of the citadel on his upper legs and holding it for them. "All of them are like this. Just fantasy paintings."

_Oh, son,_ Nelak thought. _if only you knew just how wrong you were about these being "fantasies."_

He showed them the next painting. This one Rain wasn't familiar with and she mentally asked her husband what it was.

_The mountains of South Gallifrey where I grew up,_ he thought to her.

He showed them the next one. It was a Dalek.

"This one is very odd," Peter said. "I guess it's meant to be some kind of robot. I like it except the whole plunger thing was an odd choice. Makes the robot look dorky."

The four of them tried hard not to laugh at that.

_Dorky,_ Nelak thought to them. _Excellent word to describe the thing. _

Peter showed them the last painting. Both the Doctor and Rain's eyes widened when they saw it was a portrait of the Doctor's eighth life.

"This is nice. I guess he was trying to do more realistic portraits after all the fantasy," Peter said to them.

_Who the hell is that?_ Awinita thought to them.

_That's me, Te'lesu, in my eighth life. The last time Asdra and everyone else on Gallifrey would have seen me._

_What's with the corny 1800's look?_

Rain slammed her hand over her mouth and Nelak fought to keep from laughing when the Doctor eyed her.

_I'll just pretend you didn't say that, _he thought to her.

"Anyway, those are his paintings. I don't know if he painted any more. If he did, my mom's side of the family must have gotten them. But he was a great artist."

"That he was," the Doctor said, nodding. "I'm glad you're able to have something to remember him by."

Peter nodded.

"Can I ask you something though," Nelak said.

"Sure," Peter said.

"I don't mean to be rude but I just was wondering if there was a silver fob watch among his personal effects. You see, that watch belonged to me once and he never gave it back to me and if you have it, I'd really like to have it back. It's nothing of value, just a silly fob watch that used to belong to my granddad."

"Um, I seem to recall something like that but it might be boxed up. Are you gonna be in town for awhile? I'll have to go through the boxes in my closet and look for it but yeah, if it's yours, you're welcome to it."

"Thank you," Nelak said. "As for staying in town…we'll be here for a few days, yes."

"Great. Give me a couple days and come back around at this time. I get back from my classes and do a bit of studying before I go out and take some photographs."

They nodded.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your studies then," the Doctor said.

They all stood up and shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," Nelak said.

"You too. Sorry about my dad, I know how hard it must be to get here and find out he's been dead for years."

"Well, I'm just glad that he had a son that's doing well. I'm sure he'd be very proud of you."

Peter grinned.

"I hope so," he said.

He showed them to the door and they waved at him while they walked out. He shut the door behind them and they hurried to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went and got lunch at a local diner while they talked over what they had just witnessed.

"So in a couple day's time we go back, get the watch and then what?" Nelak said.

"Not sure, but at least the watch will be with us where it can't be misused by someone like the Cyber Messiah," the Doctor said.

"Is there a way to get him out?" Rain asked. "I mean, put him in something where his mind isn't in a watch for eternity?"

The Doctor took a bite of his hamburger and thought.

"I'm not sure. The Master has been resurrected after his body's been destroyed so I guess it's possible to do it. Problem is, I have no idea how. I have several books in my library from Gallifrey but I'm not sure if that information would be in any of them. I suppose we can build a bigger container that would hold his essence but it would still just be his essence. It might be more merciful just to open the watch and pull him out and let him merge with the universe so he can be at peace."

"Those paintings," Awinita said. "If they're pictures of Gallifrey and you and the Dalek, how can he have remembered that when he was supposed to be human?"

"That happens sometimes. Some residual memories stay inside the mind and come out as dreams or daydreams or just a stray thought from time to time. It happened to me when I was John Smith. I was human but I kept a journal of impossible things because I still dreamed about my real life at night. Course I didn't realize what the dreams really were, just like I'm sure Asdra had no clue the things he was painting were more than just fantasies. The Master did it too. When he was Yana, he still heard the drums that had been a part of his neuroses since he was eight."

Rain thought while she sipped her chicken noodle soup.

"This residual part of the Time Lord, can it be physical too?" she asked the Doctor. "I mean Peter seems to have inherited his father's mind, can that be passed on as well?"

"It's possible but it also depends on what he programmed into the chameleon arch. You can program yourself to have genius intellect and that could get passed on."

"What about the ability to regenerate?" Awinita asked him. "Could that still have been in his system and got passed on?"

"You mean is Peter like us physically?"

"Well, not the two hearts since I'm sure someone would have figured out he had two by now but just the ability to regenerate," she said.

The Doctor glanced at Nelak.

"What do you think?" he asked Nelak.

"I'm not sure. I mean, we were loomed so…I don't know if that kind of thing could get passed on to someone else. The arch is supposed to rewrite everything so I would assume there's no genetic code for regeneration left in the body. Like you said, IQ can be programmed into the arch and that would get passed on but regenerative capabilities in a human body seem a bit farfetched. But…then again, lot of strange, farfetched things in this universe…"

"I think Peter's human with a brilliant mind but that's as far as it goes," the Doctor said. "Now this Spider-Man bloke who can climb walls, that's another kettle of fish entirely."

"So, we're spending the next couple of days looking into him?" Rain asked with a grin.

"Well, we're here and we're waiting, might as well take a tiny peek at it," the Doctor said. "I would like to ask Peter if he really does know him but I have a feeling that I'll have to hypnotize him to learn that answer and I'm not willing to do that. But for the moment, do a little sleuthing to see if we can figure out who or what this Spider-Man is and then once we have the watch, we can leave and plan our next move."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Ancient Egypt, 1481 B.C….)

Donna powered down the TARDIS.

"Well, we're here," she said to Mingxia and Jack.

"Wow, you can fly the TARDIS all on your own, I'm impressed," he said.

"What's so impressive about that? I have a Time Lady mind now," she said, shrugging.

She looked at the monitor.

"Well, according to this, we've landed during the reign of Hatshepsut, the female pharaoh," Donna said to him.

"Woman pharaoh," Jack said. "Thought only men were pharaohs."

"She was an exception," Mingxia said. "She was supposed to be co-regent to Thutmose III when Thutmose II died but she seized power for herself since he was only five and ruled for about twenty two years."

"Interesting and knowing our luck, Mara is Hatshepsut," Jack said.

"I doubt that," Donna said. "I'd figure she'd probably be a peasant girl or something. The queen has a documented family. She's not an orphan like Mara would be."

"Well, let's go walk like an Egyptian then," Jack said.

"Hold it, guys," Mingxia said. "Shouldn't we get changed?"

Jack shrugged.

"Never stopped the Doctor," he said.

"No but it's a desert out there and it's gonna be hot. I wanna wear something light like they did so I won't burn up out there," Mingxia said.

"I agree," Donna said. "You better do it as well, Jack. You're gonna burn up in that coat of yours."

Jack glanced down at his long coat.

"Suits me fine. Just as long as we get this search underway," he said.

They headed up to the wardrobe room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow!" Jack said when he saw the filmy linen dresses both women decided to wear.

Both of them had applied kohl eye paint around their eyes to protect them and cut down the glare of the sun. Jack had ditched his clothes for a heavy linen loincloth and was currently parading around in front of them.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely the look for me," Jack said.

Donna glanced at her sister and they both snorted.

"Just get your eye paint on, King Tut," Mingxia said, holding out the jar of kohl and applicator.

Jack stared disdainfully at it.

"I'm not putting on eye liner," he said.

"Jack, this protects your eyes," Mingxia said. "Men and women wear it here. You're not gonna be thought of as feminine if you put black around your eyes. You need to take precautions out there."

"Oh alright," Jack said, sighing.

Donna glanced at her sister and rolled her eyes. She walked over to him, took the applicator and put some eye paint on it.

"Hold still, I don't wanna poke your eye out," she said to him.

"I love you too, my sister," he said dryly.

Donna carefully applied the paint darkening the area around his eyes. Mingxia laughed.

"What?" Jack said.

"It looks good, Jack. You look good with black eyeliner on," she said while Donna snickered.

"Just don't make any comments please? I have a rep to uphold."

Donna looked back at Mingxia and rolled her eyes. She finished up and put the jar away while they inspected his eyes.

"Okay, now get your sandals on so we can get goin'" Donna said.

"Open toed sandals, I can't believe I'm doing this," Jack said.

"Jack, quit your whining and do it," Donna said.

"I'd rather wear trainers, Noble. Do you know how many people probably died because they kicked up a scorpion and it stung them on their bare foot? I do know that scorpions live out here. I'm not a total idiot when it comes to ancient Egypt."

"If it stings you and you die, we'll wait around till you wake back up," Donna said.

Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Gee, sister, you're all hearts," he said to her.

He followed them while they left the wardrobe room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arrgh, bright sun!" Jack said, shielding his eyes when they stepped outside the TARDIS. "I thought this eye paint was supposed to cut down on the glare."

"It doesn't work if you're staring right into the bleedin' ball," Donna said.

She looked back and nudged Mingxia.

"Might have a bit of a problem with this," Donna said to her.

"Why? What's the prob…"

Jack turned and noticed that the TARDIS had disguised itself as a sand dune.

"Oh great, the chameleon circuit works so no blue box. Oh yeah, we'll be able to pick the sand dune out from the other sand dunes with no trouble," Jack said.

Donna glanced at Mingxia.

"TARDIS, could you possibly make yourself look a little more conspicuous?" Donna said.

The disguise shifted and they saw a large statue of Anubis in front of them.

"Much better," Mingxia said.

They turned and noticed they were out in the middle of the desert a few miles from Cairo. In the distance, the great pyramids and sphinx loomed over the desert, looking newer than in modern times. The three of them admired the view for a moment.

"Beautiful," Mingxia said.

"I know. I've always dreamed of coming here and now we get to see what the pyramids and sphinx really looked like."

"I just hope it's a peaceful period," Jack said.

"It is. Hatshepsut's reign was peaceful and prosperous," Mingxia said to him.

"Good. Anything to cut down on the amount of crap we'll have to deal with is okay by me," he said to them.

"Well, I guess we oughta get moving then so we can get into the city before we die of heat and thirst," Donna said.

The three of them headed towards the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now what?" Jack asked when they finally reached it after an hour. "Where do we go to find this Mara? What do we do?"

The three of them looked around.

"I s'pose we could ask some people if they know a Mukantagara," Donna said. "Surely that name isn't that common."

"And then again, knowing our luck, it's probably the John Smith of the Egyptian empire," Jack said, dryly.

They walked over to a man who was resting on the step outside his doorway. He looked up at them.

"Excuse me," Donna said.

"What do you want, barbarian?" the man said disdainfully.

Donna kept her temper in check.

"We're looking for a woman by the name of Mukantagara," she said. "Do you know anyone by that name?"

The man snorted.

"If I did, why would I tell you, outsider?" he said.

Donna resisted the urge to punch him and instead walked on with Jack and Mingxia.

"Well, that got us nowhere fast," Jack commented.

"And what do you suggest we do, Harkness?" Donna said to him.

"Gee, I don't know, how 'bout we go find this Hatshepsut woman and ask her. That's what the Doctor would do. He'd go straight to the top!"

"You wanna be the one to go ask her?" Mingxia said.

"I can, yeah," Jack said.

"Oh right, like they'd even let you through the front door," Donna said.

"Watch me, I can get myself into any place I want," Jack said haughtily.

He strode off.

"Oh, this oughta be good, Mingxia," Donna said while they followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making several inquiries, they finally came to the palace. It was a large stone structure that was decorated on all four sides by colorful designs, paintings of Hatshepsut in stylized poses and statues of her everywhere. Jack frowned when he noticed that she was dressed like a man in the paintings and statues and pointed this out to the women.

"That was her way of legitimizing her rule since technically only a man could rule," Mingxia said. "She had everyone refer to her as a he and she dressed like a man."

"Wow, this is getting more and more interesting by the minute," Jack said.

They headed up to a large stone wall that encircled the compound. Two Egyptian guards stood watch at the entrance. Jack eyed them appreciatively.

"Stand back, ladies and watch the master at work," he said.

Donna looked at Mingxia.

"Fiver says he gets us killed," she said to Mingxia.

"I say ten quid we die."

"You're on then."

They shook hands and watched while Jack strutted up to them.

"Gentlemen," he said with a winning smile. "Wonderful warm day, is it not?"

He held up his hands when they thrust their spears at him.

"Whoa! Wait, I'm only interested in a little chat," he said to them. "I'm Tut-Ankh-Pharaoh-Sphinx and you are?"

"Tut-Ankh-Pharaoh-Sphinx? Geez," Mingxia muttered to Donna.

The guards glared at him and Jack went into charm overload.

"Come on, we're all friends here right? I'm only wanting to know your names," he said.

The guards glanced at each other.

"I'm Atum," the one on the left said.

"I'm Hor," the one on the right said.

"Atum and Hor, what lovely names. Pleased to meet you both," he said nearing closer to them.

"Can't help thinking we should have brought our camera. I'm sure Ianto would have wanted an eyeful of this," Mingxia muttered to Donna.

He walked up to the guard on the right.

"So, Hor, how long you been a guard?" he said to him.

He smiled when Hor glared at him.

"I'm only curious," he said innocently.

"I have been in the service of the god-king since his coronation," Hor said.

"He? I thought she was a she and…"

"Jack," Donna said.

He stared at her.

"Oh! Yeah, right, the whole confused transvestite thing she's got goin' on. That's right. So, is it interesting being the guard of a god-king?" he said to Hor.

"I don't like barbarians," Hor snarled at him.

"Have you ever dated one?"

"No."

"Then how do you know if you like it?" Jack purred.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Atum's spear practically up his nose.

"Leave, barbarian!" he growled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it with the long knife, I'm just wanting to chat," Jack said, subtly guiding the tip of the spear away from his nose. "I'm being a friendly barbarian, alright? I and my sisters are visiting the great and glorious empire of Egypt and we're just wanting to see the sights and meet the fabulous people like you and your friend here. Now granted your friend was unfortunate enough to be saddled with the name Hor which I'm sure doesn't mean what it means in my time but you know, you and I and him can get on really well if you'd just give us outsiders a chance. What'd ya say?"

Atum glanced at him warily.

"What do you suggest?" he said.

"Oh I don't know, beer perhaps at the Egyptian version of a pub. A little tour of the palace so we can take some pictures and meet the…king? I'm sure his royal confused highness would love meeting barbarians from strange and distant lands, right?"

"We are going to die," Mingxia muttered to Donna.

"On the count of three we haul arse back to the TARDIS," Donna muttered back.

But to their surprise, they actually saw the guards were considering Jack's offer. Hor looked around.

"If I do this for you, will you tell anyone? Because if I leave my post, I could end up buried alive."

"I won't tell a soul, Hor, I promise you that," Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder. "We'll just be in and out and no one will know we're there. Right, girls?"

They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Alright, but you will not disturb his royal highness."

"Wouldn't dream of disturbing the he-she in the throne room. I just want a quick peek at the palace and perhaps…a little beer with you and your friend later on?"

Hor glanced at Atum who shrugged. Hor shrugged too.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Wonderful!" Jack said, clapping on the shoulder. "Lead the way you cute little brown skinned beauty, you."

Donna and Mingxia glanced at each other when the man turned as red as a beet. Jack whistled and strolled back to his sister's sides.

"See, nothing to it. Now, let's get in there and find Mara, shall we?" he said, taking their hands in his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(London, 1585…)

Alan opened the TARDIS door and glanced out. They were in a narrow alley between two large houses.

"Looks like London to me," he said to Rose and Jenny.

They stepped outside and closed the door. They watched while the TARDIS disguised itself as several stacked up cages of clucking chickens.

"Weird," Rose said. "This will definitely take some getting used to since the Doctor's TARDIS never does this."

"Well, I think we'll be alright as long as someone doesn't think about nicking some chickens," Alan said. "But come now, my wife and niece, and let's go find this missing Tulio."

They walked out of the alleyway. It was nighttime and not many people were on the streets. The three of them stood by the alley looking around.

"So, now what?" Rose said. "James Sutton is a pretty common name, I'm bettin'."

"Patience, my poppet," Alan said, patting her on the head. "The solution usually presents itself, you know."

They waited for a couple of minutes.

"Yup, any minute now the solution will present itself," Alan said, looking around.

"If you're expecting James to just drop out of the sky into our laps, I got news for ya," Rose said.

They jumped back when someone dumped feces from a window up above them.

"Well, something is dropping from the sky at any rate," Alan said, while the women held their noses. "Same thing happened to Brother and Martha. Soooo, I think we should move on before the next bucketful finds its mark. Come along."

They walked off down the road while Alan kept his eyes skyward looking for any hint someone was about to dump feces out their window.

"Where do people go here?" Jenny said. "Surely they had places where Tulio might have gone."

Alan stopped and thought.

"I suppose we could go find the local pub and ask there," he said, shrugging.

"Sounds as good a plan as any," Rose replied.

"Come on, to the pub!" Alan said. "Wherever that might be…but sally forth and we'll find it!"

They walked down the street ignoring the shocked looks the others were giving their clothing. On the way there, they suddenly heard a woman's faint screams coming from a side street. They looked at each other and took off in the direction of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally found the source of the screams, it was coming from a small house. Alan pulled out his sonic screwdriver, unlocked the door and jerked it open. They noticed a three year old girl crying just inside the room. Alan knelt down to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" he said to her while Jenny and Rose bent over his shoulder.

They heard the woman scream and jerked their heads up.

"Starlight, take care of her," Alan said to Rose while he stood up and went past her.

He slowly made his way through the darkened house following the screams. He went up the stairs and found a bedroom with the door ajar. Inside a woman was lying on the bed in agony. Alan looked inside and finding no one else there, quickly came in.

"It's alright, I'm Alan, what's wrong?" he said to her.

She screamed while she pointed down at her crotch. Alan uncovered her and noticed she was giving birth. He cursed and quickly thought to the women to come and help. Rose came inside and saw what was happening. Alan called to Jenny to take care of the toddler while they worked to try to get her stabilized. Alan glanced at the woman and cursed when he noticed the birth was breech and she was dying. Frantically both of them worked to get the baby turned around inside her and get it out before they lost both of them. Meanwhile, Jenny stood nearby consoling the little child who was crying loudly. With his hand up inside her, Alan managed to get the child turned around in the womb so its head was facing outwards.

"Okay, miss, I need you to push for me, can you do that?" Alan said to her.

Rose ran to the head of the bed and helped her sit up while the woman screamed and pushed. Alan encouraged her but he could tell she was fading fast. He noticed the head was crowning and called to her to push again. Somehow finding the strength, the woman pushed two more times and Alan was able to get the child out. Rose sat by the woman's head holding her while she gasped and panted. Alan glanced at the baby and stood up with it in his arms.

"It's a girl," he said to the mother. "Is there a father somewhere?"

The woman gasped and panted while she shook her head. Rose and Alan both noticed her dying but not knowing what to do they could only look on in silent helplessness while she expired in front of them.

"Blast," Alan said, while Rose closed her eyes in anguish.

Jenny came over holding the little girl in her arms. They stared down sadly at her body.

"Now what?" Jenny said to Alan.

Alan glanced at the baby and the toddler.

"We need to take these two back to the TARDIS. Bring the TARDIS in here and get this woman's body. We can give her a proper cremation since she said there wasn't a father. I'm not gonna let her just lie here until someone smells her. Come on. Let's get these two to safety then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting them back in the TARDIS, Alan and Rose jumped in the shower while Jenny took care of the children in the living room. The TARDIS supplied her with a bottle of warm milk and baby blanket and Jenny wrapped the child up while she held her in her arms and fed her. The little girl stood nearby watching her with wide eyes. Jenny smiled at her. She was about two feet tall with shoulder length brown hair, a chubby face and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a small white dress and old white shoes.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Jenny asked her.

The little girl rocked back and forth on her heels while she remained silent.

"Don't worry, we'll sort everything out. My aunt and uncle are wonderful, you'll love them," Jenny said to her.

She looked up when Alan and Rose came into the room, clean and wearing fresh clothes. Alan walked over to her and put his hand on the toddler's head.

"Have we found out this one's name yet?" he said to her.

Jenny shook her head.

"She won't speak, I think she's too scared," Jenny replied.

Alan knelt down next to her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alan and this is Rose and Jenny. What's your name?"

The little girl stared at him with wide eyes. Alan had a thought and put his fingers against her temples. He closed his eyes and searched through her memories for a moment before taking his hands away.

"Elizabeth Marie Johnston?" he said to her. "That's a pretty name, Elizabeth."

He glanced up at Rose.

"I didn't see any father in her memories. I didn't see anyone except her and her mum. I have a feeling they're now orphans."

"So what do we do?" Rose said.

Alan sighed.

"I don't wanna throw them in an orphanage. Not at this point in history. At least do what Brother did and take them back to the twenty first century where it'll be a bit more humane for them."

He smiled at Elizabeth who was staring at him silently and he rubbed her cheek.

"Nah, she's too beautiful. She and her sister need to be taken where they can have a better life," he said.

He glanced at the baby in Jenny's arms.

"I s'pose we ought to name this one as well. Can't go around calling her It or She," he said. "Any thoughts from either of you?"

Rose sat down next to the baby and smile while it drank the milk. She put her hand on the child's head.

"She's so beautiful," Rose whispered. "Just like her sister. A sweet little angel."

Jenny looked at her.

"Angel? How 'bout that? It's what Dad calls me all the time," she said to her.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, call her Angel, I like that," she said.

"Okay, how 'bout a middle name then?" Alan said.

They thought. Rose giggled.

"Rain, Angel Rain, I'll let Sis have the honor," Rose said.

Alan grinned.

"Angel Rain Johnston, I like it. Okay, so now we have to figure out how to take care of them while we're here. I guess we can go in shifts. Two of us go out and hunt for Tulio while one stays behind and minds them?"

They nodded.

"In the meantime, let's get Angel and Elizabeth cleaned up and dressed so they can have a nap. Then, we'll land the TARDIS inside their house so we don't have to carry their mum along the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Angel and Elizabeth had baths and were dressed in a nightgown and a sleeper, they led them to a bedroom the TARDIS fixed up for them. Rose laid Angel in a crib while Alan led Elizabeth over to the little child's bed. He helped her get in, pulled the covers up and knelt down beside her.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands now," he said to her. "We're taking care of you and your sister, okay? So there's no need to fear anymore."

He smiled when Elizabeth reached out for him. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze while he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You just relax and get some sleep and we'll be in to check on you," he said, softly.

He glanced up when Rose and Jenny came over to him and smiled down at her. He pulled the covers up even more until they were just below her neck.

"You're a cutie, you know that?" Alan said. "Don't let anyone tell you differently."

He finally got a smile out of her when he pinched her nose. He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Night, night, Elizabeth," he said to her.

He stood up and the three of them slowly walked out the door. They glanced back. Elizabeth was watching them quietly. They all went outside and Alan closed the door behind them.

"Okay, who has first shift?" Alan said softly.

"I'll do it, Uncle Alan," Jenny said.

"Okay, in the meantime, Rose and I will find a pub after we've gotten their mother back in here and gotten her wrapped and dressed for cremation. If you need any help, think to us and we'll come back and help, alright?"

Jenny nodded. Alan sighed and glanced at Rose.

"Let's go get mum then," he said to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After leaving Peter's apartment, the two couples headed downtown. The Doctor had suggested going to the nearest library and going through the newspaper archives to see if they could find out more about the Spider-Man. After asking around, they finally found it and walked up the marble steps to a large marble building. The entrance was flanked on either side by huge stone women holding aloft swords.

"Odd decoration for a library," the Doctor commented while they walked past them. "What is the message they're trying to convey? Read or die?"

They entered the room and after talking to the librarian found the holographic scanners and began to scan through them, looking for any mention of Spider-Man. The four of them sat side by side looking and when they finally did find something they stopped and read it before moving on to the next thing.

"That one bloke was right, I can't find anything about him past a year ago," the Doctor said to him. "It seems like he just sprang up overnight and started fighting crime."

"But what is he? Have you found anything that says whether he's human or alien?" Awinita said.

"I haven't, no. I've found a lot of speculation on what he is but no one seems to know for sure," the Doctor said. "If he's human then he's quite a remarkable human because he can go up walls, swing on webs, has incredible strength and speed and agility. If he's human, he's been genetically modified because I've never heard of anything like this."

"What about aliens?" Rain asked him. "There are some that can do that stuff, right?"

"Some but not all. I don't know any that can crawl up buildings without any help. But that doesn't mean that someone didn't come along and make something that can do all these things he can."

"Have you found anything on your scanner about these serial killings?" Rain said, pointing to an article in front of her.

The Doctor glided his chair over to her side and read the article.

"What does it say?" Awinita asked.

"This…thing killed a family of four, just hacked them to pieces," Rain said to her and Nelak. "And according to this, it almost pureed them, there was blood and body parts all over the room."

"And Peter takes pictures of him?" Awinita said. "Are they sure it's the same guy?"

"Yeah, it seems strange that this being is out fighting evil and then he goes and chops a family to bits," Nelak said.

"According to this, they only suspect Spider-Man of doing it, they have no real evidence. But a neighbor saw something that looked like him leaving the scene and when they went in, they saw the family diced up," the Doctor said, glancing at them.

"So…if this is the same guy, how come Peter gets away with his life?" Awinita said.

"They must have some kind of agreement," the Doctor mused. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Unless he was lying and he's his accomplice," Nelak said.

"If he is, he's good at being unassuming because I certainly wouldn't have suspected him," the Doctor said. "All those awards on his wall and the textbooks, seems to me he's too busy studying to go out and help someone kill."

"Unless…he's been brainwashed or hypnotized?" Rain said to him. "Bro did say that you said the Master was very good at hypnosis and he could make it look like people were doing it of their own free will, right?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, but I hope to God it's not him," the Doctor said. "But even if someone did manage to resurrect him and he's around here, that still wouldn't explain the Spider-Man. Hypnosis was the Master's specialty, not genetic engineering. Not to mention Peter's role in all this and why the Master would want him. No, I don't think it's that, at least, it's not him doing it."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair while he rubbed Rain's back.

"I guess there's nothing more we can do for the moment," he said to them. "We know what happened to Asdra and all we have to do is see if we can collect the watch from Peter. We've learned all we can here so I guess it wouldn't hurt to sightsee for awhile. Hopefully, Peter will find the watch soon and we can go on to the next search. But in the meantime, let's take a look around, eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two couples walked hand in hand down the pavement looking around them at the bustling city. Rain was struck by how remarkably it looked like a twenty-first century city.

"Love, is this how it is for humanity in all eras?" she finally said. "I mean, New York in Edison's time looked this way too. It looks like the cities from my time. I mean, do they ever make the flying cars and have the glass domed buildings?"

He chuckled.

"Not really. For all humanity's genius, they like to keep things consistent," the Doctor said.

"Well, If I didn't know any better I could swear we were in the twenty-first century," Awinita said, looking around. "I…"

She trailed off and the four of them stopped when they noticed woman's screams echoing from an alley about twenty feet away from them.

"Yup, and here's another example about how some things never change," the Doctor said while the four of them ran towards the alley.

They were almost to the alley when they stopped short and looked up. Several people were pointing upwards and their eyes widened when they saw Spider-Man swinging towards the alley. They gasped along with everyone else when bullets whizzed out of the alley towards him but he deftly missed them and shooting another web swung down into the alley. There were the sounds of a scuffle and everyone backed up when a man wearing dark clothes and a balaclava over his face sailed out of the alley and smacked into a lamppost. He slumped to the ground unconscious while the Spider-Man stepped out of the alley. The four of them pressed in with everyone else for a closer look and watched while webbing shot out of his arms securing the unconscious thug to the lamppost. The Doctor's curiosity was peaked when he noticed the webbing and he tried to move in for a closer look while the Spider-Man prepared to go back up into the air.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone on the Doctor's side jerked around and saw two policemen running towards him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, SPIDER-MAN, WE WANNA TALK TO YOU!" one of them yelled.

"Sorry!" Spider-Man said, waving. "I don't do autographs."

Everyone gasped when he shot out a web line and quickly hurled himself back in the air. Everyone watched in amazement while he swung away.

"What the hell is that thing?" the Doctor heard the cop saying.

The Doctor glanced at the webbing and when he noticed that everyone's attention was still riveted to Spider-Man, he quickly came forward and jerked a small piece hanging off the end of it. He put it in his pocket while he stepped backwards and stood with his family. Once the Spider-Man was out of sight, the crowd turned its attention back to the policemen who were cutting the thug out of the webbing. It was then that the Doctor noticed someone escorting a shaken woman from the alley. She was ashen and clutching her handbag in front of her.

"This woman said that guy tried to mug and rape her," the man escorting her yelled to the cops, "and the Spider-Man saved her."

"Once again, odd for someone who goes into a house and chops everyone up into tiny bits," the Doctor muttered to the others.

He reached into his pocket and showed them the webbing.

"Come with me though. I wanna analyze this back at the TARDIS," he said to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two women and Nelak stood around the console watching while the Doctor stared at the monitor. The TARDIS was currently analyzing the webbing and the Doctor was waiting for a result. Behind him Blizzard and Rory were lying on the captain's chair watching quietly. The scan was complete and the Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"According to this, this is actual spider webbing," he said to them. "But it doesn't last long. It dissolves after about an hour."

"Which explains why the city isn't covered with webs now," Nelak said.

The Doctor nodded.

"That…creature looked human to me so why would a human possess genuine spider webbing? Gotta be some type of genetic engineering and…I'm willing to be there's more than one and the other is our serial killer," the Doctor said to them. "They just cannot be one in the same person."

"Great, two spider people," Awinita said. "And if people are confusing them…maybe they're dressing the same?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling Peter does. I still think he knows more than he lets on including the identity of this Spider-Man."

"So, we go back and bother him again?" Rain said.

"Ooooh, I think so. After all, nothing else to do on a warm day like this, right?" the Doctor said, grinning at her. "I think another nice chat with Asdra's son is just what the Doctor ordered."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die,_ Mingxia thought to Donna.

_When are you gonna stop thinking that to me?_

Mingxia looked at her.

_The moment the spear goes in my gut and we die,_ she thought back.

They were following along behind Jack who was chatting with Hor as if they weren't in danger of being apprehended by other guards. There had been a few close calls from time to time. They had seen other guards who started to approach them but Hor waved them away and they went back to their posts.

Donna sighed when Jack continued to chat.

_Oi, Harkness, keep your mind on the mission,_ she thought angrily to him.

_What do you think I'm doing?_ He thought back.

_Chatting up an Egyptian guard with a name that's synonymous with someone who gives out sex for money which is why I think you're so interested in the bloke,_ Donna thought back.

Jack sighed and looked at his friend.

"So, Hor, you know anyone named Mukantagara?" he said to him.

"I know someone of that name who is a priestess for Isis," Hor replied.

"You do? You know where she is at this moment?"

Hor stopped him.

"Why? Why do you wanna know where she is?" he said to him.

"Because she's an old friend and my sisters and I wanna say hello to her," he said.

Hor narrowed his eyes.

"Why would she be friends with barbarians?" he said.

"Jack sighed and put his arm around him.

"Look, Hor buddy, not all barbarians are bad. Look at me? Am I bad guy?"

"Not so far."

"Well then, I realize Mukantagara might be a priestess of Isis but she still has a life outside of it, right? And I have to say she's a wild girl with a very open mind. Parties with all sorts, Egyptians, Hittites, Assyrians, Nubians, let's face it, the woman is a swinger. Now I'm sure you don't know that, being a guard and all, but it's the truth. Come on; look at this face, would I lie to you?"

The two women rolled their eyes when Jack gave him a stunning smile. Hor stared at him and they figured he wasn't sure what to think after seeing that but Hor slowly nodded and grudgingly told them he would take them to see Mukantagara. Jack gave her sisters a smug smile when he told them that.

_There'll be no living with him now, Mingxia,_ Donna thought.

Hor beckoned to them and they followed him along the corridors of the palace. As they walked, they looked at the artwork on either side of them. The ceiling was being held up by painted columns that had a lotus blossom design at the very top of each and in between them on the walls there were painted scenes of Hatshepsut dressed as a man hunting ducks while she stood on the banks of the Nile or driving her war chariot while she rained arrows down on her enemies. It was all very stylized and most of it looked like tomb paintings they had seen in books. They turned a corner and Hor was leading them past a room. They looked in and stopped. It was a large room with a high ceiling. There were the same columns and paintings inside but at the far end of the room were three steps that led up to a dais and sitting on it on a golden throne was Hatshepsut. She was speaking to someone who was on his knees at the bottom of the steps. He was bald and dressed in a loincloth with a cheetah skin draped across his chest. Jack raised his eyebrow while he and his sisters peeked inside. Hatshepsut was also dressed only in a loincloth with a wide jewel collar around her neck which came down to a spot above her exposed breasts. She had a striped head cloth called a nemes on her head obscuring her hair and there was a long false beard attached to the bottom of her chin that jutted out. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she held a golden crook and flair while she listened quietly to the supplicant. Jack thought she looked like the figures carved on sarcophaguses except she was sitting down. She had a bored look on her face while she listened.

_Jack, get a move on before we get caught,_ Mingxia thought to him.

_In a minute, I'm looking at Miss Transvestite here,_ he thought back.

Just then two palace guards turned the corner behind them and stopped short.

_Harkness, look the other way,_ Donna thought.

Jack sighed, turned and froze when he saw the guards giving them menacing looks. He tried his smile on them but they were having none of it and instead ran up and jabbed their spears in their faces. Jack sighed while he and his sisters put up their hands and they were led into the throne room.

As soon as they entered, the man stopped speaking and both servant and pharaoh stared at them in surprise.

"Your majesty, we found them standing just outside the door," one of the guards said to Hatshepsut.

Hatshepsut glanced down at the man.

"That will be all, high priest," she said.

The high priest stood up, bowed and left the room casting a wary eye at Jack and the women while he passed them. The guards nudged the women in the back with their spears and the three of them walked over to the spot the high priest had stood in. They grunted when the guards forced them to their knees and stood back. They turned the spears upright and stood at attention while Hatshepsut studied them intently.

"What are you doing in our palace, barbarians?" she finally said.

"Your majesty, we didn't mean to intrude," Donna said. "We're not here to hurt you. We're looking for an old friend named Mukantagara and we didn't know how to get in touch with her."

"Mukantagara is a servant of Isis," Hatshepsut said. "Her place is serving the goddess not visiting with foreigners."

"But surely, your majesty, we might have a few minutes just to say hello?" Jack said to her. "Surely the goddess will understand if we wanna visit with an old friend."

Hatshepsut stared at him.

"What is your name, barbarian?" she said.

"Jack."

"Jeck?" Hatshepsut said, trying to pronounce the unfamiliar name.

"No, Jack."

"Jerk?"

Jack sighed while the two women giggled.

"No, Jack, Jack, Jaaaaaaaaack," he said slowly, "with an A."

"Jock."

Jack sighed.

"Close enough," he said while Donna and Mingxia snickered.

"I'm sorry, Jock, but we cannot permit you to see this old friend of yours."

"We?" Jack said.

"A lot of royalty referred to themselves as we. You know, like Queen Victoria, we are not amused, that type of thing?" Mingxia muttered to him.

"Oh! Well could you and the other you make an exception for us then?" Jack said.

Donna groaned.

"Jack, I swear, you're gonna get us killed and killed and killed again," Donna muttered.

"We cannot allow that, Jock," she said to him. "She has a sacred duty as a priestess of Isis. We cannot permit outsiders to enter the temple of Isis."

"That's okay, just us girls," Donna muttered.

Jack looked at her.

"Huh?"

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Doctor said it when we were in Pompeii. Got him in and out of the temple of Sybille without getting killed but I guess it won't work here."

Jack turned his head back around and blinked when he noticed Hatshepsut was right in front of him, staring down at him.

"You are very handsome…for a barbarian."

"Yeah, that's what this one date of mine said on Orxus. Course he was kinda snobby and…"

"I believe I will keep you for my amusement."

"Oh no," Donna muttered to Mingxia.

"Um, I appreciate the offer Mister Sister Tut but I'm already in a very involved relationship with someone who I also amuse and he's the jealous type and…"

"You!" Hatshepsut said, pointing to the guard on the right. "Escort the male barbarian to the harem. The others you can put in the dungeon."

"Oh wonderful, this is the second time we go looking for a Time Lord and end up in jail," Donna said. "Listen, if you don't mind, your highness, this wasn't our idea; it was his so could we skip the whole staying here at her majesty's pleasure bit? My sister and I will just go back to…our tent and not bother anyone who looks remotely Egyptian."

"Hey, what about me?" Jack muttered to her.

"Enough! You will be escorted to the harem and you both will be imprisoned in our dungeons! Take them all away."

"I bloody hate you sometimes, Jack Harkness," Donna growled as she was jerked to her feet with her sister and led away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After the TARDIS landed inside the dark, quiet house, Alan, Rose and Jenny went upstairs to the bedroom, wrapped the mother up in the bedding and carried her back downstairs and into the TARDIS. The TARDIS made a path right to a special room the Doctor had set aside for preparing dead bodies and they went inside. They put the mother on a table and the TARDIS vaporized the bloody blankets and sheets while the three of the wetted flannels in a sink embedded in a nearby counter. They washed her body gently and when it was done, they wrapped her in a heavy cloth and tied it around her. They then carried her through a door at the back of the room into a cold storage room and stored her body in one of the freezers specially designed to hold corpses. After that, they came out, washed their hands and left to check on Elizabeth and Angel.

They found them both sleeping and all of them smiled while Alan closed the door. He turned to go down the corridor.

"Well, let's get to the hunt for our fellow Gallifreyan!" he said.

He grunted when Rose slammed her hand against his chest.

"Wait a tic. Aren't you forgettin' somethin'?" she said.

She sighed when he gave her a blank look and looked at Jenny.

"Jenny, how do ya change a baby's nappy?"

She shrugged and Rose gave her husband a pointed look.

"We gonna come back here occasionally to do nappy duty while we search, Timelord?" she said.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose a crash course in babysitting would be appropriate. For both of us since I have no idea either. Do you know, Starlight?"

"Luckily for the both of you, I do," Rose muttered.

She sighed.

"Follow me and I'll teach you how to change and feed a baby," she said to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending an hour showing them the basics with a doll the TARDIS provided, Rose decided it was safe to leave the children in Jenny's care. After promising to be back in three hours so Alan could relieve her, the two of them went outside and walked down the street looking around at the buildings trying to locate a pub.

"Are you sure I'm not gonna get beaten up by a mob for dressing this way?" she said, indicating her black trousers, white t-shirt, white trainers and black jacket.

"Nah, you didn't do many outfit changes when you traveled alone with Brother, did ya?"

"I did when we went to the 1800's. Except for the one time he got it wrong and everybody thought I was naked for the whole bloody day," she muttered.

"Well compared to Vicky with her mounds and mounds of frumpy clothing, you were naked," Alan said. "Aaaaaand, I believe I just found us a pub. Let's go in for some boozin' and schmoozin', eh?"

They walked across the street and entered a noisy pub. Almost all the tables were filled with drunk and tipsy people laughing and singing. The room fell silent when everyone who wasn't nearly passed out noticed them. Rose groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm gonna get beaten up by a mob, I can just see it comin'," she muttered.

"Come along, Amo'tiri. Let us talk to the barkeep and make inquiries about our friend," he said to her.

Most of the pub's patrons watched them while they walked up to the bar. Rose groaned when Alan gave them all a pointed look in return while they walked over.

"Not polite to stare, didn't anyone tell ya lot that?" he said to them.

"Alan, shut your gob," Rose said, pulling on his t-shirt.

"Ugh! You love doing that, don't ya?" he said, jerking his shirt out of her hand.

They walked up to the bartender who was eyeing them with suspicion.

"May I help you?" he said.

Alan opened his mouth to speak.

"Verily forsooth, we seek a friend. Might we inquire of thee where…"

"Why, oh why do people keep doing this?" Alan muttered, putting his head in his hands.

He leaned across the counter.

"'Scuse us, kind sir," he said.

He pulled Rose aside.

"What, Alan?"

"Rose, for the hundredth trillionth time, you don't have to talk like that. The TARDIS will translate what you say into the appropriate language and dialect without you needing to say thee, thou, forsooth and odds bodkins. You sound like a daft git when you try to speak like the locals, which is what Brother was trying to get across in Scotland. Just talk as you normally would and let the TARDIS do its job. That's what it's there for, okay?"

Rose nodded and they walked back to the bartender.

"I'm sorry, my wife had a bit of brain fever recently and is still out of sorts," Alan said to him. "Not to mention she was bewitched by a crony looking milkmaid and she's also recovering from that. Perhaps it's best if I speak. We're from London but we moved away a long time ago. We're living on a tiny island north of Greenland called East Bumblefuck and we're back in town visiting a friend. Perhaps you've heard of him? His name is James Sutton."

"Hey, James, sounds like the oddballs know ya!"

Alan and Rose turned around and saw some people sitting at a table near the back clapping a man on the shoulder and giggling. The man was blushing while his friends laughed and pointed at them. He had a thick brown beard and thinning brown hair on top. He was dressed in a brown outfit and was staring at them in confusion.

"Get a load of their outfits. Especially the woman. She must be one of those actors who pretends to be a male on stage," one of his friends said.

James rolled his eyes when he laughed loudly.

"Thomas, I think you've had enough ale for tonight," he muttered to him while he stood up.

He walked over to them.

"I don't know you. Who are you?"

"My name is Alan Timelord. This is my wife, Rose," he said, extending his hand. "We're from East Bumblefuck, Greenland and we're back in London to see ya."

_East Bumblefuck?_ Rose thought to him. _Where in the hell did you hear that?_

_Awinita._

_Oh, that figures, _Rose thought to him while she rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't know you. How do you know me?" James said.

"A friend of a friend of a friend of a friend," Alan said, shrugging. "Some mutual acquaintance we both know. You know how it is, right? Some friend comes up to you while you're walking along the road in East Bumblefuck and says, "Hey? Remember James Sutton in London? You should go and visit him sometime!" and lo and behold we're coming to London and decided to come see you. Aren't ya just tickled pink?"

Rose groaned when she noticed the odd look James was giving him and decided to intervene.

"What my loquacious husband means is we used to live in London and a mutual friend wanted us to meet you because he says nothing but good things about ya," she said.

_Loquacious? You've been reading the dictionary again, Starlight!_ Alan thought to her.

"And what is this friend's name?" James said.

_Uh-huh, I knew you'd get trapped as soon as you started this whole lie,_ Rose thought to him.

Alan stared at him for a moment with wide eyes.

"John," he said to him.

"Oh! How is old John?" James said.

"He's fine," Alan said.

_Ba-zam, Starlight, I just got out of the trap,_ he thought to her.

"I'm surprised you know John since I thought he was an invalid and didn't travel," James said.

_Ba-zam, Stitch, you just fell back into the trap,_ Rose thought back to him.

"Well, his apothecary suggested a trip to Greenland might do him some good."

He smirked when James nodded.

_See, my love, no piddly little trap can hold yours truly,_ Alan thought to her.

"But how was he able to afford the expense when he's destitute?" James said.

_No trap can hold ya but that doesn't mean the wolves aren't circling 'round it, Stitchy-poo,_ Rose thought.

"Another friend of his gave him the money," Alan said.

_And his next question will be which friend is this?_ Rose thought to him.

"Really? Which friend, if I might ask?"

_Yup, I'm a mind reader, me,_ Rose thought

Alan stared at him.

"George?" he said hesitantly.

James frowned.

"I confess I don't know George."

_And the wolves are slowly herding my gormless husband back towards the trap,_ Rose thought to him.

"He's new. John got acquainted with him recently. He's very wealthy and he's from the east side of East Bumblefuck and when he went back home he told us about him. Unfortunately that was after John got back to London so we didn't meet him while he was touring the beautiful isle of East Bumblefuck. Shame, really, could have given him a nice tour of it."

"I see. Well, nice to meet you then," James said, nodding.

_BADA-BOOMBA!_ Alan screamed in Rose's mind. _I am the master bullshitter. No trap, snare or hungry wolf can catch me! In your face, Amo'tiri._

_I would think the whole talk to the hand thing back to ya but then I'd have to explain to James why I'm holding my hand up in the air,_ Rose thought back to him.

"Come and sit and I'll order a round of ale while you talk with me and my friends," James said, gesturing to the table.

"Most generous of ya," Alan said.

He grinned at his wife.

"Come along, my recently bewitched wife. We're gonna have a couple of pints and shoot the breeze with Tuli-boy," he whispered to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Doctor and the others hurried back to Peter's apartment.

"You think he'll see us again, Bro?" Awinita said.

"Dunno, but it's worth a try," the Doctor replied.

They walked over to the apartment building, went in the elevator up to his floor and knocked on his door.

"Peter, it's us," the Doctor said while he knocked. "We wanted to talk to you again?"

There was no answer. The Doctor glanced though the peephole looking for any sign that someone was looking through it but he didn't see anyone. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Hate to do this but we need that watch," the Doctor muttered while he unlocked the door.

He opened the door slowly and looked around. He opened it wider when he didn't see anyone.

"Peter?" he called out while they walked inside.

There was no answer. Nelak shut the door and all of them walked to his bedroom. The bedroom was slightly messy with an unmade bed and papers and books on the bedside tables and dresser. There were clothes hanging out of the dresser drawers and a couple of t-shirts were on the floor.

"Yup, a male lives here," Awinita said to Rain.

They glanced around and the Doctor walked over to the closet. He opened it and let out a yell of triumph when he noticed several boxes inside on the floor.

"Hopefully, one of these will have the fob watch in it and…"

"Love!"

The Doctor glanced up at Rain who was pointing at the clothes. He looked where she was pointing and his eyes bulged when he noticed a red and blue spandex outfit was crammed in between the clothes. He stood up and grabbed the hanger. Taking it out all four of them stared at the Spider-Man outfit in shock.

"He's Spider-Man?" Awinita said in disbelief.

"This isn't what it looks like," Nelak said. "It can't be. That little scrawny kid is climbing up buildings and fighting bad guys and…"

He trailed off when he noticed the scrawny Doctor was staring at him while Rain and Awinita giggled.

"Not that you're not skinny and fighting bad guys but I mean he's just doesn't seem the type to be doing this," Nelak said.

"Well unless Spider-Man is storing his outfits in his flat, I think we have to assume this is his," the Doctor said.

Just then they heard a noise behind them and they spun around to see Peter, dressed as Spider-Man, coming into his bedroom window.

"Um…what are you doing in Peter Parker's apartment?" he demanded.

The Doctor stepped out from behind his family and showed him the spare outfit.

"Don't insult our intelligence, Peter," he said to him.

Peter sighed and came inside the window.

"Look, it's not what you think," he said, holding up his hands.

"I'm thinking you're going around in a bright blue and red outfit stopping muggers or am I way off the mark here?" the Doctor said.

Peter took the mask off his face and smoothed out his hair.

"It's a long story and it's not like I was planning to do this after high school," he said. "I sorta opted to do this as penance."

"Penance for what?" Awinita said.

"Look, first off, don't tell anyone who I really am, alright?" Peter said.

They nodded.

"Just…go in my living room and let me get changed and then I'll explain everything," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting dressed in regular clothes, Peter made them some tea and sat down with them in his living room.

"First off, I'm not evil," he said. "I'm not the one doing these killings. They got that all wrong."

"Alright," the Doctor said while they nodded.

Peter sighed.

"This started when I was a senior in high school. I was a nerd and I was picked on constantly and bullied. One day I went with my class on a field trip to a university genetics lab where they were doing genetic engineering with several different kinds of spiders trying to create one super spider. They had fifteen of them but one escaped I guess and it came down on my hand when I wasn't looking and bit me. And somehow, the bite changed me and I gained the abilities of a spider."

They glanced at one another before looking at Peter.

"So you're one big spider hybrid thing," Rain said.

"Yeah, I can climb up walls, I can shoot webs from my arms, I have speed, strength, agility and I have this early awareness of danger I call my spider sense."

The Doctor was fascinated.

"And you used these newfound abilities to fight crime?" he said.

"Well, not at first. At first, being a stupid teenager, I thought I could break into show business and make money from this. I tried to be a wrestler and see if I could become famous doing that but they stiffed me when I won and went to collect my money and when the place got robbed I was so angry I let the robber go and the same guy went outside, tried to carjack my uncle Ben who was waiting for me and when uncle Ben refused he shot and killed him."

"Oh God," Awinita said.

"I went after the killer and it wasn't until I cornered him that I realized who it was. After that, I vowed to use my abilities to fight people like him and I've been doing that now for about a year, balancing that with my normal life as a college student and freelance photographer. I take pictures of myself and sell them to the Daily Bugle. That's how I earn my living and keep my apartment and food on the table."

"Yeah but the issue we got today was badmouthing you," Rain said. "You sell photos to people who smear your name?"

He shrugged.

"I have to eat and have somewhere to live. I know they do that to me but I have no control over what they say since I'm just a freelancer. I just try to let my good deeds outshine the dreck they print. But I swear to you I'm not doing the killings."

"Then who is?" the Doctor said.

He sighed.

"I doubt you'll believe me."

"We just sat here listening to you telling us about becoming a human spider," Nelak said.

"Well, first off, can I just ask why you're so interested in my father's watch?" Peter said. "I mean I've never met any of you before today. How do you know him?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and explained himself and his family to him and who his father really was. Peter listened in a stunned silence.

"My father was an alien?" he said when they finished.

"Yes, he was originally a Time Lord from Gallifrey. And even though his human body is dead, his Time Lord consciousness is still alive and trapped in the watch."

"What?" Peter said.

"Your father's true self is still alive and in that watch," Nelak said. "That's partly why we're so interested in it. We're trying to find these missing Time Lords and Ladies that were mates of mine and we have other people searching in other time periods. But your father's human body died and now his mind is trapped in this watch with no body to go back to. We want to try to figure out a way to either give him a new body or at the very least let him go free so he's not trapped in a watch for all eternity. That's why we're interested in it. Your father's real name was Asdra, short for Asdrazephilonanonzera. That was his real name, not Richard Parker."

"So now that you know that, I think you can rest assured that we'll believe anything you have to say," the Doctor said.

"Alright, um…if you're traveling around time and space have you ever heard of a planet of symbiotes?" Peter said.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm not sure where this planet is but two symbiotes are here on this planet."

"What are symbiotes?" Nelak asked the Doctor.

"May I?" the Doctor said gesturing to him.

"Go ahead," Peter said.

"Symbiotes are an alien race that seek to bond with hosts and become one with them. By themselves, they're unstable and can't hold their form for long. They need something to bond with to become more stable. They also can influence the host, get inside their minds and control them to an extent."

"Which is what one symbiote did to me," Peter said. "I don't know how it got here but it found me and came back here and disguised itself as a black version of my Spider-Man outfit. It covered me and at first I was afraid of it but then it started doing all these wondrous things, enhancing my abilities and I loved it and what it could do for me. I didn't have to take it off because it would shapeshift to look like normal clothes but like he said, it started taking over my mind and making me more aggressive and evil. I finally got rid of it but it found this rival photographer named Eddie Brock. Eddie hated me and when it bonded with him the thing shared what he had learned from my mind including my identity and together they became Venom. But…I don't think he's the one doing it because Brock isn't entirely evil and he only wants vengeance on me because I got him fired after he tried to give a doctored photo of me to my boss. There's another man named Cletus Kassady who is a serial killer and a part of Venom bonded with him and he became known as Carnage. He is an evil killer and I think he's the one committing the murders. I've fought both of them and so far the only thing that works on them is sonic vibrations."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Sonic vibrations, you say."

"Yeah, sonic waves drives them crazy and they'll literally try to jump off Brock or Kassidy to get away from it."

The Doctor smiled, reached into his pocket and pulled out his screwdriver.

"I think you and I can help one another, Peter. I can offer you something in trade for the fob watch. This is a sonic screwdriver. It gives out sonic vibrations. Normally, I use it for different things like unlocking doors but if you claim that sonic vibrations repel them then this can be useful for you. I can make you one if you give us the fob watch in return."

Peter took it and stared at it.

"How does it work?"

"Just adjust the settings, aim it and hit that little button there."

Peter smiled.

"Okay, you have a deal, Doctor," he said.

"Brilliant," he said, taking his screwdriver back. "I can teach you about a few of the settings but like I said, this will also lock and unlock doors, repel animals, shatter glass and you can scan things. It's a very handy little tool."

"Well, let me go and see if I can find the watch then," Peter said.

They smiled and nodded while Peter got up from his chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we go," Peter said after about a half hour of searching through the boxes. "Is this it?"

He held up a small silver fob watch.

"That's it," the Doctor said, nodding.

Peter stared at it.

"My dad's in here?" he said to them.

They nodded. He opened the fob watch and his eyes bulged when he saw a golden light stream out towards his face.

"That's his consciousness," the Doctor said. "But you're not the original owner so it's not streaming into your body."

Peter closed the fob watch and gave it to the Doctor. As soon as the Doctor grasped it he heard a voice in his mind.

_MERGE._

The Doctor held the watch up and listened while everyone watched.

"Merge? What do you mean merge?" he said to the watch.

_MERGE WITH PETER. MERGE MY MIND WITH HIS. MAKE HIM A TIME LORD,"_ the voice said.

The Doctor lowered the watch and told Peter what he heard.

"Wait, my dad is speaking to you?"

"Yes, those with telepathic abilities can hear the person inside the watch when they hold it."

"What does that mean, make me a Time Lord?" Peter said. "You mean like you guys?"

The Doctor nodded.

"He wants you to become one with him and merge," the Doctor said. "You would be you but you would also be a Time Lord like we are."

"How?" Peter said.

"I don't know, Peter, but we're gonna find a way to make it happen," the Doctor said to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_I'm gonna kill em, gonna kill em, gonna kill em_, Donna thought to Mingxia. _Jack Harkness is dead, I swear!_

Both of them were sitting on the floor of a stone cell. There was someone else in a cell across the way but he was unmoving and emaciated. His eyes were open but unseeing. Donna pointed to him.

"I'm not about to end up like him," she said to Mingxia.

"Sis, calm down. I have it taken care of," Mingxia said reaching down into her dress.

She pulled out her screwdriver.

"Where were you hiding that?" Donna said.

"Horizontally in my bra," she replied.

"Ouch!" Donna said.

They stood up and she unlocked the cell door and pushed it open. They walked across to the other cell, unlocked it and went inside. Both women knelt down beside the emaciated man.

"Are you alright?" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

It was then that she noticed his skin was ice cold and he wasn't breathing. Both women cursed. Mingxia closed his eyes and looked at her sister.

"Come on, Donna, before the same thing happens to us," she said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat in the harem smiling warmly at the Egyptian men who were sitting around him.

"So, how long have you cuties been here?" he said to them. "Know a way out? I'm looking for the temple of Isis. You know where that is?"

They stared at him.

"You know a Hor?" Jack said. "I mean Hor as in that's his name, not that he's a whore or anything. Or…maybe he is, I didn't get to know him that well."

_Jack, where the bloody hell are you?_ Donna thought to him.

Hold on a minute, I have a pissed off sister who's about to rant and rave inside my head," Jack said to them.

He sighed and concentrated.

_At the moment, dear Donna, I'm inside a harem with a bunch of other guys, you?_

_Just tell us how to get to the harem so Mingxia can open the door,_ Donna thought, exasperated.

_Well, you go straight down the hall from the throne room, make a right and it's the second door on the left by the statue of the green faced guy wearing a skin tight white dress and holding the doodads that she-male was holding,_ he thought back. _And if you see Hor, tell him I'm sorry we ditched him. _

_If we see Hor, I'm sure he'll throw our arses back in prison, you git, _Donna said._ If you weren't so busy ogling the she-male as you put it we would have found Mara by now. _

_Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to see what a confused cross-dressing Egyptian pharaoh looked like, _Jack thought back.

Donna sighed in his head.

_Just…stay there and don't shag the other slaves, alright?_

_Yes, mum,_ Jack thought back.

She cut off communication and Jack looked at the other men.

"She's a bit bitchy but she's family," he said to them. "So…where are you guys from?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mingxia and Donna finally made it back to the throne room. They pressed up against the wall trying not to be seen.

_Go down the hall, make a right and second door on the left_, Mingxia thought to her, pointing straight ahead.

Donna nodded and they flattened themselves up against the wall while they inched down the passageway. When they reached the throne room, Donna hazarded a glance inside and looked at Mingxia and shook her head when she noticed it was empty. Mingxia nodded and they proceeded on down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're originally from Memphis?" Jack said to one of the men. "I know a Memphis but it's not the Memphis you know of. Great guy there. Elvis Presley. Great singer but he won't be born for about 3000 years and…"

He turned his head when he heard someone unlocking the door.

"Aha, my escort is here," he said to the men.

The door opened and Jack groaned when Hatshepsut came in the room flanked by two guards.

"Then again it's not my escort, just the she-male," Jack muttered under his breath.

Hatshepsut pointed to him.

"Him! He will share my bed tonight!" she said.

"Um…as enticing as that sounds, I really would rather pass. See I'm on a mission and…"

He grunted when the guards seized him under the arms and jerked him to his feet.

"On the other hand, your friends are very persuasive and I might reconsider your offer," he said while the guards held his arms.

"Take him to my bed chamber and ready him!" Hatshepsut said.

Jack grunted when they jerked on his arms and walked him out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about twenty minutes, the two women turned the corner and noticed a statue by a door. Donna rolled her eyes.

"That's Osiris, you git, not green faced man in a dress holding doodahs in his hands," she muttered

"Come on, Sis, We need to get him out of here before he screws the entire harem."

"Yeah, you're right," Donna muttered.

They crept down the hall and paused by the statue of Osiris. Mingxia used her screwdriver and both women positioned themselves in front of the door while she slowly opened it. She opened it up, peeked in and didn't see any guards inside. She opened the door and they looked around but Jack was nowhere to be found. They walked up to one of the men who was staring at them in confusion.

"Okay, we're looking for our brother," Donna said. "Tall, white skin, dark hair and randier than an oversexed nymphomaniac in a room full of penises. You see him in here?"

The man nodded.

"Where'd he go?" Mingxia said.

"He has gone to sleep with the pharaoh for tonight," the man said.

"Oh bloody hell," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "Now what do we do? Go in and tell Hatshepsut we need him back?"

"Where is her bedroom?" Mingxia asked him.

"Down the passageway."

Mingxia looked at her sister and held up her finger.

_Jack, are you alright?_ She thought to him.

_Help!_

The women stared at each other.

_What's she doing to you?_ Mingxia thought.

_Um, she's got me undressed and tied up on the bed and she's about to force herself onto me…and no, I'm not getting off on it, Donna Noble, now help me!_

I don't think we have a choice, Donna, we gotta go get him, Mingxia said.

Wonderful, Donna said.

Mingxia looked at the men.

"We'll leave the door unlocked. If I were you, I'd take the opportunity and haul ass outta here," she said to them.

They rose and quickly ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now look, lady, you got it all wrong. I'm in a committed relationship. I just flirt for fun. And while I confess I do like Yan to tie me up from time to time, I don't like others to do it so please let me go, alright?"

"Your skin is unusual. So white like linen," Hatshepsut purred as she drew near to him.

"Yeah, but unfortunately for you this lily white skin belongs to someone else and he won't be too pleased to hear I've been sexually assaulted by an ancient Egyptian drag queen. Now let me go before I…um…spit on you."

His eyes widened when Hatshepsut sat down beside him on her wooden carved bed and began to run her hands across his chest.

"Lady, I mean it. Ianto will get jealous and when Ianto gets jealous…he…um…throws coffee in people's faces. Yeah and you wouldn't like a faceful of java, would ya?"

"Mmm, you are funny, barbarian. Funny and strange and beautiful."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were a man," Jack said. "Are you implying your Nile runs both ways then? I…"

He was cut off when Hatshepsut kissed his lips forcefully. Jack fought the erection he felt while he kissed back. Hatshepsut let up and gazed at him.

"Well, as far as torture goes, I've had worse," he said shrugging. "But listen, how about we make a deal. I give myself to you and you let me see Mukantagara, okay?"

Hatshepsut kissed him again while she ran her hands over his chest. While he was doing that, the bedroom door opened and Donna peeked inside.

_I shoulda known,_ she thought to Jack.

Jack opened one eye and saw her glaring at him.

_No, it's not what it looks like. I'm under duress here."_

_You're under something but it's not duress,_ Donna said, pointing to Hatshepsut.

_Just get her off of me and quit thinking I'm enjoying this._

Donna raised her eyebrow.

_I was gonna say it doesn't look like you're resisting too much but I'll hold my tongue,_ she thought back. _In the meantime…_

Donna and Mingxia crept inside the room. Jack kept one eye on them while he kept up the snogging. Mingxia got in front of Donna and walked up behind the pharaoh.

_Nighty-night, Hatshepsut,_ she thought to them.

She raised her hand and brought it down hard on the back of Hatshepsut's neck. Jack let out a gasp when she rolled off him and hit the floor unconscious.

"Thank you!" Jack said while Mingxia used the screwdriver to burn through the ropes.

He paused.

"Although…as kisses go, she wasn't bad but…"

He shut his mouth when he saw his sisters glaring at him.

"But then again, she had sloppy wet lips and her breath smelt like garlic," he said.

Mingxia burned through the ropes and helped him up.

"Now come on, Jack, we gotta find Mara before Hatshepsut sends the entire Egyptian army after us," Donna said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rose was thankful that she and her husband were Time Lords since both of them had the ability to drink excessive amounts of alcohol and not get drunk unless they wanted to. Which came in handy for them since James and his friends were currently downing pints of ale as fast as they could. James wasn't drinking as many as they were and they could tell he was embarrassed at his friends who were nearly ready to hit the floor while they swayed around in their chairs and sang loudly. The other people in the pub were giving them dirty looks but the drunks ignored it while they sang bawdy songs and giggled hysterically. James stared at Alan and Rose and was shocked when he noticed they weren't even burping. He asked them and Alan shrugged.

"We're very good at holding our liquor," he said nonchalantly. "So…how long have you lived in London?"

"18 years."

Alan and Rose gave each other a knowing look.

"And where were you before that, if I might ask?" Alan said.

"Nottingham."

"Ah, Nottingham, home of Robin Hood," Alan said, nodding. "Wonderful place. Beautiful country. So what brought you to London?"

"I lived out in the country and I was bored with it. I wanted to see the big city."

One of his friends laughed like a hyena and clapped him hard on the back.

"And now he's screwing her royal majesty, herself!" he said loudly.

Both of them stared at James who was mortified.

"Really? You're…um….having sexual relations with the queen?" Alan said.

"No, I'm just a close friend," James said, rolling his eyes. "I have a friend who's a courtier and he introduced me to Elizabeth and we've gotten to know each other quite well."

"So well, he's deflowering the virgin queen!" the man said loudly.

"Robert!" James said, glaring at him.

"What? It's the truth! Don't pretend you aren't. You and she are having a bit of fun in her royal bedchambers, eh?" he said, clapping him so hard on the back James let out an "Oof!" He glared at his friends who were laughing and making crude remarks about his sexual prowess verses the queen's. He shot an apologetic look at Alan and Rose.

"Look, you wanna go somewhere else? My friends are pissed and it's only gonna get worse," he said to them.

They nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house," he said, getting up.

"Come on, James, don't be a bore! Stay and drink with us!" Robert yelled while he grabbed his arm and tried to force him back into his seat.

James wrenched his arm away from him.

"I bid you goodnight, mates. Don't get yourselves tossed out on your arses while I'm gone, alright?"

Robert snorted.

"Piss off, ya wanker, we'll have fun without ya!" he said while the others nodded in agreement.

James sighed and beckoned for Alan and Rose to follow him while his friends yelled lewd things to him about him and the queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a ten minute walk, they came to a modest house and James unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry for that. I love my mates but they get rowdy when they get soused,"  
he said to them.

"No need to apologize, perfectly understandable," Alan said.

They followed him inside. He lit two candles and carried them into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I don't have much but I could give you some bread and cheese, perhaps some wine?" he said, lighting several more candles.

"No, we're fine, thanks," Rose said while they sat down.

James nodded and sat down beside them.

"Once again, I apologize for my friend's behavior," he said. "I'm sure they'll be tossed out into the street any minute now. They get that way when they've had too much to drink."

Alan nodded.

"So…as you were saying, you and the queen?"

"It's no big deal. Elizabeth has many suitors. She hasn't married but that hasn't stopped her from acquainting herself with those of the opposite sex. If my friend hadn't introduced us she would have found someone else."

"And your friend…does she fancy him as well?" Alan said.

He laughed.

"No, he's a nice man but he's got a face like the back end of an ass. He'll be lucky to find an old spinster to marry, let alone the queen. And what about you?"

"We're married," Rose said.

"Congratulations, I wish you a long and happy life."

"Thank you," Alan said. "Can I ask though…you drank a lot as well and yet you don't seem drunk. How did you do that?"

"Oh…I could always hold my liquor. I could drink anyone under the table and not get drunk. I've always been blessed that way."

"Indeed," Alan said, giving Rose a pointed look. "But…tell us more about Elizabeth. I mean it must be exciting being a suitor. Perhaps if you play your cards right…"

James chuckled.

"Nah, I doubt I become the king," he said. "I'm just one of many. Her suitors are ten a penny and I'm no different. All I've done so far is spoken with her and given her a trinket."

"Really? What kind of trinket?" Rose said.

He waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, some watch I've had since my youth. It's an old heirloom but I gave it to her as a gesture of my affection and…"

He trailed off when he noticed the wide-eyed looks on his friend's faces.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said to them.

Alan quickly recovered.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought of something horrific. So you gave Elizabeth a watch?"

"Yes, a little silver watch. I've had it for as long as I can remember but I have no interest in it. I don't think it even works anymore. It's very unusual. It has these intricate markings on the front of it. I thought she might like it."

"Mmmm," Alan said, nodding. "Is there any way you can get it back?"

_Alan,_ Rose hissed in his mind when she saw the confused look on his face.

"Back? Why would I want it back?" James said to him.

"Well, I mean…it's a family heirloom and you might want it back someday," Alan said, trying to keep calm.

"Nah, I have no interest in it anymore."

_Well, funnily enough, we do_, Alan thought to Rose.

_How do we get it back then?_ Rose thought back.

Alan thought for a moment.

"Elizabeth, is she still taking suitors?" Alan said.

James frowned.

"I don't know, why?"

"I would be very interested in applying for the position," he said.

He noticed Rose's shocked look.

_Only as a way to get the watch back, Starlight_, he thought to her.

"Um…you're married," James said, pointing to Rose.

"Yes, but we have a very open, open-minded marriage and to be honest we both sleep with other people when we get the chance. But seriously, do you think the queen would fancy me?"

James stared at his baby face.

"She might," he said.

"Could you introduce me to her?"

James looked at Rose.

"You're not upset that the man wishes to sleep with the queen?" he said to her.

_Oh, I'm upset all right,_ Rose thought to Alan.

She forced a smile onto her face.

"No," she said as airily as she could. "I shag people all the time. We're a fun loving couple that likes to experiment."

_I can't believe I'm saying this,_ Rose thought to him.

_I'm not going to shag Elizabeth, Rose. I just want the watch back_, Alan thought to her. _Besides I know what she looks like with the lack of hair and eyebrows and the frumpy, dumpy clothes. I wouldn't shag her if you paid me a trillion pounds._

"Well, I suppose I could take you along with me to the palace when I visit tomorrow and introduce you to her," James said.

"Molto bene! Thanks ever so much."

"I can't guarantee she'll take you as a suitor though."

"Well…if she doesn't, I'll just come back home and sleep with my wench here!"

He smiled nervously at Rose when she eyed him.

_I love you, Starlight?_ he thought to her.

_It's a good thing I love you back,_ she thought to him. _Because between that comment and the whole sleeping with the queen thing you'd be dead by now. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After promising to come over bright and early the next morning, Alan and Rose left to go back home to the TARDIS. They entered and Alan relieved Jenny of babysitting so she could get some rest. He kissed his wife and nuzzled her nose before she left to take a shower. Alan went back to the living room and collapsed down onto the sofa with a sigh, closing his eyes and resting them for a moment.

He opened them five minutes later when the TARDIS projected Angel's crying into his mind. He got up and collected the diaper bag that the TARDIS had set outside the living room door and went to see what the problem was.

"Eh?" he said opening the door, turning on the light and walking inside. "What's all this then? What's this noise keeping you and your sister awake?"

He smiled at Elizabeth who was watching him quietly from her bed.

"Betcha this is a new thing for ya too, eh?" he said to her.

She didn't answer, only watched while Alan reached in and picked her sister up. He held her to his chest while he shushed her.

He walked over with the diaper bag to a rocking chair in the corner and settled down into it.

"What's this noise then?" he said softly. "What do you want, eh? You want changed?"

He checked the diaper and found it clean.

"Nope all ship shape and tidy in the nappy department," he said, holding her. "Are you hungry?"

He reached inside the bag and pulled out a warm bottle.

"I'm glad the TARDIS knows how to do this," he muttered.

He held the nipple near the baby's mouth and smiled when she opened her mouth and began to suck the milk.

"Aha, we have located the problem," he said while she fed. "And soon it will all come out the other end and I'm praying you hold off on that until it's my wife's turn because I don't fancy changing the nappy. No siree bobbo."

He rocked gently while Angel fed. His hearts warmed when he noticed how tiny she was in his arms.

"You're just a teeny tiny tyke, aren't ya?" he said softly. "You're so beautiful. Angel's the perfect name for ya. I'm so glad I found you or you would have died. And your sister would have been all alone."

He glanced at her and smiled when he noticed her watching him from the bed.

"You know, I won't bite you, Elizabeth. I promise," he said.

He glanced down at the bag and briefly let go of the bottle to grab a teddy bear. He sat it on his right leg and went back to feeding Angel, all the while keeping an eye on her and grinning when he noticed her rise up in her bed and stare at the teddy bear with interest. The smile widened when he saw her scoot out of the bed and tentatively walk over to the rocking chair. She hesitated a moment and then grabbed the bear while she looked up at Alan.

"Hi," Alan said, softly.

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and then looked at Angel.

"You have a little sister now," Alan said softly.

Elizabeth moved closer to her sister and Alan stopped rocking so she could get a closer look. He smiled tenderly and his hearts swelled with love at the wide-eyed look on her face. Suddenly, he felt himself becoming very protective of them both and dreading the moment they would have to give them up.

_But why should we give them up to someone else?_ Alan thought while he stared at them. _If Brother and Rain can be parents, why can't we? Perhaps we were led to that house for a reason. _

He heard the door open and glanced up to see Rose smiling at him. She came inside and Alan soothed Elizabeth when he saw the scared look on her face.

"How are they?" she said, walking over and kneeling down next to Elizabeth.

"They're fine. Little one here was hungry. Needed a bit of nourishment. Didn't poop though so you'll probably have that honor."

"Wonderful," Rose said rolling her eyes.

Alan glanced at her.

_My love, look at them,_ he thought. _We can't send them to an orphanage. Why should we when we can be their mum and dad?_

Rose's eyes widened.

_Alan, we can't…our life…we can't bring them into that,_ she thought back.

_But why can't we? We have a family and I'm sure they'll help us. The TARDIS can help us and protect them. Starlight, this is our chance at having a family. Don't you see that this is an opportunity here? What if we take them to an orphanage and some family doesn't want them both? They'll be separated and we can't have that happen. We'll make good parents. You said yourself that you thought I should be a teacher because I'm good with kids. Love, look at them. They need us. Brother would love them and Rain and everyone else. I don't wanna let them go. Brother's whole life up to now has been about sacrifice and I've tried to sacrifice too but damn it, Rose, this time I wanna be selfish and take these two into our home and our hearts. Please, my hearts, say you'll follow my daft scheme and adopt these two with me._

Rose smiled.

_I will, _she thought._ I want to. I want these two to be our own children forever._

She teared up when the grin nearly split Alan's face in two . He leaned over and caught Rose's lips and gave her a passionate kiss and nuzzled her nose.

_Brother will be surprised when we see him again, _he thought while he continued to feed Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Doctor walked with his family while he led Peter back to the TARDIS. He had the watch in his pocket and he was relieved that at least that part of the mission was out of the way. He wondered how he was going to achieve a merge of Asdra's consciousness with Peter since he wasn't aware of it ever being done before. But just because it had never been done before wasn't going to stop him from figuring out a way.

_Especially since Asdra seems to think it is possible,_ the Doctor thought to himself.

The Doctor walked up to the TARDIS, opening the door while his family waited behind him. Peter stood at the back staring at the box in confusion.

"This is your spaceship?" Peter said to Awinita.

"Just wait till you get inside," Awinita said.

The Doctor opened the door and everyone walked inside. Peter stood outside it and his eyes boggled when he looked through the door.

"Wait, is this an optical illusion of some kind?" he said to the Doctor when he turned around to look at him.

"No illusion. Come inside, Peter. This is your heritage," the Doctor replied.

Peter stepped inside and stared at the interior in awe.

"First thing, we know it's bigger on the inside so you don't have to tell us," the Doctor said to him. "And if you walk outside and walk around it, you will be able to walk completely around it. Just saving you time in case you're thinking about doing that."

He beckoned to Peter while Nelak closed the door and he followed everyone to the console. While they did that, Rory and Blizzard raced through the back door wagging their tails.

"You have dogs in your spaceship?" Peter said.

"Yeah, they're holy terrors but we love em," the Doctor said.

Peter knelt down and petted them briefly while the Doctor pulled the watch out of his pocket and ran a scan on it. Peter saw what he was doing and stood back up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if something can be done to merge you with your father," the Doctor said while his family clustered around him.

"How did my father get into the watch in the first place?" Peter asked the Doctor.

The Doctor pointed up above his head and while Peter watched he lowered the chameleon arch down to them.

"This is a chameleon arch," the Doctor said to him. "This turns our kind into a human, completely rewrites our biology. Now…we also have the option of doing what your dad did and storing away our memories in a fob watch. This indentation on the front is where the watch goes and while it's working, the Time Lord consciousness is pulled out into it and is replaced with a new identity which is what your dad did when he became Richard Parker. The consciousness stays inside the watch until the owner opens it then the memories are absorbed back in and replace the false identity. I've done that before, Nelak has done it and Rain had it forcibly done to her."

"But why do that to yourself?" Peter said.

"I did it in an emergency situation because I was trying to hide from aliens who were trying to kill me so I became human briefly to escape detection. My son who isn't here at the moment did it along with Nelak and several others to hide from me. I found my son on Earth in 1863 A.D. Earth time and found out he was insane. He tried to kill my family and kidnapped Rain and used this to try to give her a new identity and hide her in time so I'd be tormented by her loss but we found her and restored her to her normal self," he said, rubbing her back. "After that, it became our mission to find the other Time Lords and Ladies who had hid and offer them the chance to become their true selves again which is what led us to you. My son, Dex, told me about your father and where he and the others had hidden and Nelak remembered dropping him off here 18 years ago and we came to search for him. Unfortunately, his human body perished in the plane crash but not his essence and now your father wants you to merge with him and become one."

"What will happen to me though?"

"I'm not sure, Peter. I'm hoping you just become an amalgam of yourself and your father and remember who you are but become a Time Lord like we are. Whether that will cancel out your abilities or just enhance them I can't say for certain but I can say that if you become a Time Lord you will gain knowledge far beyond what you know now and you'll gain our ability to regenerate."

He explained regeneration to him and Peter's eyes bugged out while he looked at all his friends.

"All of you have had different bodies?" he said to him.

"I have and Nelak has but Rain and Awinita were human and they haven't gone through it yet but in time they will," he said. "It's a part of who we are and if you become a Time Lord it'll become a part of who you are. Trust me, if you gain our knowledge you'll understand it better and…"

He frowned when he heard Martha's mobile ringing in his pocket.

"Excuse me," he said to Peter while he reached in and took it out.

He opened it up and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" he said.

"Brother, hey, it's us!" Alan said.

"Alan, how are you? Is everyone alright?" the Doctor said while the rest of his family gathered around him and listened.

"Alan?" Peter said to Awinita.

"Our brother. He and my sister and niece are searching for another Time Lord," she explained. "They're on Earth in the 1500's A.D."

"And he can talk to you?"

"Yeah, the Doctor fixed the cell phones so they can call across space and time," she said to him.

"So what's going on, Brother?" the Doctor said to Alan.

"Well, we have a couple of interesting developments to tell you about."

"So do we. But you go first," the Doctor said.

"Well, for starters, we found the watch or…we know who has it," Alan said.

"Really? Who?"

"Queen Elizabeth."

The Doctor's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What? How did she get a hold of it?" he said.

"Well, we found Tulio. Turns out he's one of the suitors of the queen and he gave it to her as a love token."

The Doctor groaned. He held up his finger when Awinita asked him what was going on.

"I'm gonna infiltrate the court as a potential suitor and see if I can find it."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"What does Rose think of that plan?"

"She thinks I'm a daft nutter but I told her I'm not interested in Elizabeth. I'm doing this to get my hands on the watch."

The Doctor nodded.

"Good luck, Brother."

"Thanks. There's something else though."

"Yes?"

He explained about Elizabeth and Angel and then explained their wish to adopt them which floored the Doctor.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Brother?" he said when Alan finished explaining. "It's a huge responsibility and it won't be like Jenny and Dex where they're full grown adults."

"I know that but Rose and I can't bear to give them up. We wanna bring them up and be their parents. Jenny knows now and she's offering to help."

"Well, I will as well and I'm sure the rest of the family will also."

"Well, Brother, you've given us a niece and nephew now we're going to return the favor and perhaps when they're old enough we can use the crystals Imiko gave us to turn them into Time Ladies."

The Doctor's family glanced at him when they saw a huge grin spread across his face.

"I can't wait to see them, Te'lesau," he said.

"They're cute as buttons. Your hearts will melt, ours did," Alan said. "But Elizabeth had a name and we named the other one. We named her Angel and we gave her Rain as a middle name."

"Ooooh, she'll love that," the Doctor said glancing at his wife.

"But that's the news from our end. What about you lot?"

The Doctor brought him up to date on what had happened.

"And Peter is going to become a Time Lord?" Alan said when he finished.

"Yes, he's here with us now. We had to show him our home sweet home," the Doctor said to him.

"Can it be done, Brother?"

"Asdra's consciousness seems to think it can."

"What about this idea?" Alan said. "Is it possible to rewire the chameleon arch so it will put the consciousness into him rather than take out?"

The Doctor glanced at the arch.

"Not sure, but that's a brilliant idea. It's worth a try," he said.

"Well, good luck with that. Have you heard from the other team?"

"No, you?"

"No. I hope they're alright."

"Same here."

He glanced at Rain.

"And now that we've brought each other up to date, I wanna hand this off to Rain so you can tell her about the happy news," he said.

"Okay, put Te'lesu on."

The Doctor smiled and held the mobile out to her.

"You'll love this, Latara," he said while she took it.

She put it up to her ear while Awinita and Nelak stood on either side of her. She held the phone away from her ear so they could hear.

"Bro? What's going on?" she asked him.

"Weeeeell, we found two little bundles of joy here in Elizabethan England and they're orphans so we're gonna adopt them."

Awinita gasped while Rain's eyes bulged.

"Seriously?" Rain said while Awinita squealed.

"Yes, we found their mother and she gave birth to one of them but she died right after doing it. She had a three year old daughter called Elizabeth and we named the other girl Angel and…we gave her your name as her middle name so she's Angel Rain, soon to be Timelord.

"Wait, you named her Angel Rain?" Rain said.

"Yes, why…you don't like that?" Alan said.

"No, I love it but…um, Angel is my middle name so you just gave her my name backwards."

Everyone except Peter stared at her in surprise.

"Angel is your middle name?" Alan said, shocked.

"Yeah, my dad gave me the middle name Angel to honor my mom in heaven," she said to him.

Awinita looked at the Doctor.

"Did you know that?"

"No, surprisingly not. I didn't ask her what her middle name was since I've never had one myself and didn't think of it," he replied.

"So Bro, you inadvertently gave her my first and middle names in reverse," Rain said.

She heard Alan telling Rose and Jenny that and they laughed.

"Well, we like it so we're gonna keep it that way," Alan said.

"Well, I'm honored and I can't wait to see them," Rain said to him. "And I'll be happy to help you take care of them."

"Same here, Bro," Awinita said.

Alan laughed.

"Let me talk to her, Rain," he said to her.

Rain gave her the phone and Nelak walked around the other side while she held it out.

"Yeah, Bro?"

"Behave!"

"You behave!" she said while Rain and the Doctor laughed. "You get into more trouble than I do."

"I do not! I'm an Angel and so is my daughter and so is Rain and so is Jenny…"

Everyone laughed except for Peter who was listening with amusement.

"Yeah, it's kinda interesting that the name Angel keeps coming up," Awinita said. "But I'm happy you found them, Bro. I can't wait to see them either and add to our family."

"Yes, I love them and so does Rose and Jenny. But you lot be careful especially if there is a symbiote loose. Then again, trust Brother to find something like that."

"Oi!" the Doctor said while they laughed.

"Oops, he's still listening in apparently. Well, I just wanted to ring you up and let you know what's going on and tell you about our new daughters so it won't be a shock when we return with them. Brother?"

He leaned into the mobile.

"Yes?" he said.

"If Jack and Donna and Mingxia ring you, let us know what they say."

"Will do, Brother."

"Is Peter there now?" Alan said.

"Yes, you wanna speak to him?"

"Yes, put him on."

The Doctor gestured to him and Awinita handed him the mobile. Peter frowned and took it from her.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi there. My name is Alonzo but you can call me Alan. I'm the Doctor's brother and I just wanted to say hello," Alan said cheerfully.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Peter replied.

"Likewise. We're far in the past at the moment but we're able to call across time and space and I just wanted to say hello and welcome and offer my condolences for your father."

"Thank you," Peter said.

"The people you're with are just one small segment of our family. The Doctor has us and he has three more who are currently in ancient Egypt on Earth. He has another son and his family who are living on Earth in the year 2009 and three more sisters who are currently busy and drop in to travel with us from time to time and there are many friends so if you do become a Time Lord you will have all of us as your friends and we will be pleased to have you be a part of our group."

"Thank you. I'd love to become friends with all of you," Peter said while the Doctor and his family smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. Rest assured this Spider-Man persona of yours will be kept a secret by us. My brother faces danger like you do and we know when to keep our gobs shut to keep him out of danger and we'll do the same with you. It's admirable you're doing that, Peter. Not many would use their gifts in order to help others. I do hope that you will travel with us from time to time even if you aren't able to merge with your father. you're still a part of us and we'd be glad to have you as a friend."

"I'd love that."

"Brilliant. I also wanted to tell you that even though I don't know my brother's intentions concerning this Carnage and Venom, I know that he often puts himself at service to others and I'm sure he'll help you find a solution to that beyond giving you a sonic screwdriver. If that's his intention then please let him help because he's helped others many many times before and my sisters have aided him as well. Nelak is new to our group but he's shown his willingness to help and I'm sure he'll help out as well. I would help you but we're busy here trying to retrieve one of the watches from a queen so we can restore another Time Lord. But once we're done, we'll more than likely meet up with you if you're not done yet. But whatever happens, please come with Brother and let us meet you, all of us. Not just us but our other family members as well."

"I will."

"Ah, brilliant. I'm looking forward to meeting you. I'm also a clone of my brother, don't know if he's told you that, but if you wanna know what I look like, I look exactly like the Doctor. And my wife is called Rose and his daughter is with us, she's called Jenny and we just found two little girls and we're adopting them which is one of the reasons why I rang Brother. Anyhow, I just wanted to say a cheerful hello and good luck. Stay safe."

"You too," Peter said.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, put my brother back on so I can say goodbye to him…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Doctor finished his conversation, he explained what Alan had told him. His family made sure that the dogs had food and water before they left the TARDIS again.

"Peter, tell us a bit more about these murders?" the Doctor said while they walked with him. "How many have there been?"

"Five. All of them family groups and they're scattered around the city. Carnage likes to target families. More people to torture and kill that way," Peter said grimly.

"And as far as you know their only weakness is sonic vibrations?" the Doctor said.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Which sucks because they're nearly invincible otherwise. And they both know who I am so that's an extra danger and they know how to counteract my spider sense so they can both sneak up on me without me knowing."

"Like this, Parker?"

The five of them spun around and saw Venom standing behind them. He was covered in black with white eyes that resembled Spider-Man's lenses and a white spider design was on the front of his chest. His mouth was open revealing pointed teeth and a long wet tongue.

"Hello Petey," Venom said. "It's nice to see you again."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Wow, Mingxia, you just knocked out a pharaoh," Jack said while they hurried out of Hatshepsut's sleeping chamber.

"Yeah, I know, now hurry before she wakes up and we get beheaded and buried alive for it," Mingxia replied.

They hurried down the corridors trying to find a way out. They turned one corner and gasped when they ran into Hor.

"Hor, baby! There ya are!" Jack said to him.

"Where'd you go? I was searching for you," Hor said.

"Um, I guess we got lost. These corridors all look alike to a barbarian like me. So temple of Isis?"

"I still have my doubts about taking you."

"Hor," Jack said, putting his arm around him. "Hor, it's me, it's…"

What was my name again? He thought to Donna.

_Some long winded name that I didn't bother remembering because it was completely idiotic_, she thought back.

Jack shrugged.

"It's me, Hor. You trust me, right?"

He gave him another winning smile.

"Just come with me before the pharaoh sees us and if you get caught…"

"You were never here," Jack said.

Hor nodded and beckoned to them.

_See, luck's still holding, girls,_ he thought to them.

_You better pray it does, because if we do get nabbed and executed, you're going first,_ Donna thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hor led them through the palace and out a side door to an elaborate temple beside it. There were statues, carvings and paintings of Isis everywhere. Hor took a torch at the entrance and held it aloft while he led them back towards the inner sanctum.

"Be brief," he said to Jack.

"Won't even know we were here," Jack said to him. "Just popping in to say hello and popping right back out!"

Hor sighed.

"I'm a fool for doing this. You promise to meet with me after you leave here?"

Jack glanced back at the women who were staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sure! I'll come back and get ya the moment we're done saying hello to our friend."

_And just to regain his trust,_ Jack thought.

He stopped Hor and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips while the two women watched.

_Should we project this into Ianto's mind when we get back to the present day?_ Mingxia thought to Donna after throwing up a privacy block.

_Depends on what the outcome is_, Donna thought back.

They sighed when the kiss went on and on.

_Any minute now one pissed off pharaoh is gonna be coming for us, Jack. You do remember that, right?_ Donna thought to him.

Jack broke off the kiss and rubbed Hor's cheek.

"I'll see you when we finish here," he said softly.

Hor nodded dumbly and pointed down the corridor.

"Just follow this and you'll get to the inner sanctum," he said to them.

Jack leaned in and gazed into his brown eyes.

"Thank you, Hor," he whispered.

Hor nodded. They noticed his hand slowly went down to his kilt and his face reddened when he quickly hurried off. Jack watched him go.

"See, easy. Just love em and leave em," he said to them. "Now, let's go fetch Mara, shall we?"

Donna and Mingxia glanced at each other and followed him down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they stepped into the inner sanctum of the temple they quickly hid in the shadows avoiding the light thrown from the torches on both sides of the entrance. The place smelled of incense and smoke and there was a large painted statue of Isis at the other end of the room. It was bedecked in gold bracelets, dressed in fine linen with a collar around her neck made of gold. In the statue's hands was a gold ankh and her other hand was raised up in a gesture of blessing. There were several females walking around tending to the statue. All of them were dressed the same and wore heavy black wigs.

_Okay, which one is Mara?_ Mingxia thought.

_Why doesn't lover boy here go up and snog them all? Maybe they'll tell him after that,_ Donna thought.

_Well, we don't have time to stand here and guess. Hatshepsut is gonna wake up any minute and then the guards'll be after us, _Mingxia thought. _I'll ask someone. _

_Be careful,_ Jack thought.

Mingxia nodded. She waited until one woman was by herself by the statue before she stepped out of the shadows.

"Excuse me," she whispered to her.

The woman gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said. "Only priestesses of Isis are permitted here."

"I know but we have a friend, Mukantagara, we're looking for her. We need to talk to her."

"Friend? I don't know you," she said.

"You're Mukantagara?" Mingxia said.

"Yes, who are you and who are "we"?"

"My name is Mingxia and this is my brother and sister, Jack and Donna," she said as they stepped out of the shadows.

She gasped.

"Men aren't allowed in here!" she said, pointing to him. "And neither are barbarians. This is a sacred place!"

"Yes, but just hear me out, do you own a watch?" Mingxia asked.

"What? What is a watch?" Mukantagara said.

"A…silver thing. It's like a medallion, has circular designs on it," Mingxia said.

Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! Yes, it's been given in tribute to mother Isis," she said to Mingxia.

"Do you know where it is now?" she asked.

"It's in the storeroom with the other tributes to her. Why?"

"Because trust me, Mukantagara, you need it," Jack said. "You need to get the medallion and open it."

"Open it? Why, is there something inside?"

"Yeah, there is," Donna said. "So if you could go get it for us, we can show you what's inside and…"

They jerked their heads around when they heard the distant yelling of guards coming down the corridor.

"Please, Mukantagara, you need to help us," Mingxia implored.

"What's going on?"

"The guards are after us?" Jack said.

"Why? Because you're in here?"

"Um… yeah, that and we had a run in with the pharaoh," Jack said. "But please just trust us and help us hide. You'll be glad you did, I promise!"

Mukantagara looked at them. She had never met them before but something about them engendered trust and she had an overwhelming desire to help them as if she could sense three kindred spirits. She nodded.

"Alright, I'll help but you must be quick. I'll hide you in the tribute room. Follow me," she said.

They breathed sighs of relief and Jack let Donna and Mingxia go in front of him before following Mukantagara towards the tribute room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

While Alan tended to the children, Rose went to the bathroom to use the toilet. While she was there, her mind drifted back to the conversation they had with James. She knew that Alan was probably doing the right thing by pretending to be one of Elizabeth's suitors but she also knew how dangerous it was and how easily Alan could lose his head. Plus, she had to admit, she felt a bit jealous that he would be the paramour of another woman when she was his wife. The other concern was something might go wrong especially since Alan had a wild personality. She just didn't feel safe with him going by himself. She considered going with him but they now had two children to look after and Jenny wasn't experienced enough to be left alone with them.

Jenny!

Rose's eyes widened as an idea suddenly sprang to mind. Hurriedly she wiped herself off, Flushed the toilet and washed her hands. After that, she headed towards the living room.

When she entered she found Jenny fast asleep on the sofa. She hesitated a moment not wanting to wake her but if Alan was leaving in the morning, it had to be done. She sat down beside her and gently shook her awake. Jenny's eyes flew open and she looked around.

"Oh, Aunt Rose, is it time for me to take care of the children now?" she asked.

"No, Alan's doing that at the moment. I need to talk to you though. I need you to do something for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jenny?" Alan said when Rose got done explaining her plan and she telepathically summoned him into the living room. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Jenny can pose as your sister," Rose said. "While you're...romancing the queen, she can help by searching for the watch on her own. That way we can get the search over with faster."

"Is that it or do you not trust me alone with Lizzy," Alan said.

"Weeeell, that too."

Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek when he rolled his eyes.

"But...is this gonna work?" Jenny asked Rose.

"Dunno, we have to explain to James about you and why you need to come along with Alan. Hopefully he won't object but if he does, just come back to the TARDIS."

"What about Elizabeth and Angel. I thought we were gonna take turns caring for them."

"I can do that. I know more about taking care of infants and toddlers than either of you. If you're gonna do that, then I'll stay here and do this."

Alan kissed her cheek.

"Did you tell her about our decision regarding the little imps?" he asked her.

"Oh! No, I was too busy explaining my idea to her," Rose said.

She explained about adopting Elizabeth and Angel. Jenny's grin nearly split her face in two and she embraced them both.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're gonna do that instead of taking them to an orphanage," she said. "You'll make brilliant parents!"  
"Thanks, it'll be difficult balancing our life with bringing up children but I'd rather do that than see them put in an orphanage," Rose said. "I've fallen in love with them just like Alan has and I want to be their mother more than anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Jenny agreed to take a shift watching over the children, Rose and Alan decided to lay down for awhile and take a nap, as a way to renew their strength and also so they could be together before Alan left for the palace. They lay in their bed stroking one another's cheeks.

"It's odd but...this'll be the first time I've really been apart from you for a long length of time," Rose said to him. "I'm just so used to you being around me now, gonna be quiet with you gone."

"Rose Timelord, you talk as though I'm a loudmouth."

He snickered when Rose rolled her eyes at that. She snuggled close to him and he stroked her hair.

"S'pose you're gonna have bonding time now with your niece," Rose said to him.

"Brilliant. I really haven't spent that much time with Jen."

He paused and thought.

"Course I might not get that much time anyway if I'm off snogging her royal highness," he mused.

"Well you better not snog her too much if ya know what's good for ya," Rose said.

"You mean I can't lay her down on the balcony at Buckingham Palace and shag the livin' daylights outta her?"

"Not if you want to live in your current body," Rose replied.

"I think milady doth protest too much."

"No, I think milady is protesting the right amount considering what you're goin' to do," Rose said.

He chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Relax, Rosie Posie with the big red nosy. I know what I'm doing. The Doctor's done this sort of thing before and I have his memories so..."

"What? You mean with Reinette?"

Alan stared at her.

"Uh...no, Reinette wasn't royalty and did I just hear a smattering of jealousy just then? Don't tell me you're still jealous over that? He came back to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah but then he went back to get her."

"So she could see the wonders of time and space, not see the wonders of his womb broom. Geez-o-peez-o-pete, I would hate to think what would have happened if he had brought her onboard. There would have been catfights galore up and down the corridors."

"No there wouldn't."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I would have restrained myself."

She eyed Alan when he bit his lip trying to hold his laughter in.

"I would have controlled myself, Alan."

She heard him snicker softly.

"That's it, goodnight, see you in the mornin'." she said as she started to turn over.

"Oh, get your ass back here!" Alan said turning her back towards him. "My silly little crumpet, all flustered and jealous and throwing herself into a snit about nothin'. Wanna know why? Because the Doctor only had eyes for you back then which is why I only have eyes for you now, my silly little blonde haired munchkin bunchkin."

Rose giggled and kissed his lips.

"You certainly have a way with words," she said seductively.

"Thesaurus and dictionary, study em every day. Gotta improve your vocabulary a little at a time, you know," he said to her. "I'm only one year old, you know, gotta learn something new every day. Keeps my brain a' workin'."  
Rose giggle at that and kissed him.

"I'm gonna miss your humor while you're away," she said.

"Only my humor?"

Rose pretending to think about that.

"Nah, I'll miss you as well," she said.

"Well, I don't want you to grieve so I'll send Brother back here to comfort you in your hour of sorrow."

Rose raised her eyebrow at that.

"Don't think Rain would like that too much," she said.

"I don't give a shit what Rain likes or don't likes, the little moo cow can't go eat a bale of hay for all I care."

"Alan! Ooooh, I'm gonna tell her you said that, you little git!"

"Tell her all ya like. I'm not afraid of her. Everyone knows the woman has a glass jaw anyway. One punch to the face and sheeeeeeeeee's outta there!"

Rose chuckled and kissed his lips before she snuggled up close to him.

"Please be careful while you and Jenny are in there, yeah?" she said, sobering up. "Don't do anything to get yourself decapitated or drawn and quartered or burnt at the stake."

"I promise, my love. I will be as good as gold inside the palace walls...except when I'm stealing the watch then I'll be naughty but any other time I'll be good as gold."

Rose smiled at that. Alan kissed her temple and snuggled close to her. He pulled the covers up, turned off the light and both of them closed their eyes and went to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Peter stepped in front of his friends.

"Leave them alone, Brock," he said.

"Oh, come now, Petey, that's no way to treat an old friend and colleague," Venom said, jumping down beside him.

The Doctor came up beside Peter and pointed his screwdriver at him.

"What's that?" Venom said. "Aw, are you wanting our autograph, Skinny Boy?"

The Doctor turned on the screwdriver and Peter watched while Venom screamed in agony and chunks of the oily symbiote fought to stay on his body. The Doctor turned off the screwdriver and Venom panted as the flesh molded back onto its body.

"Give us that!" he snarled, trying to grab it.

Venom reeled back when the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at him again.

"Speak, Symbiote, are you the one behind the serial killings?" the Doctor barked at him.

Venom hissed at him.

"Peter, call off your dog, will ya?" he said to him.

"Answer his question, Brock."

Venom stared at him for a moment and then the liquid skin peeled back to reveal Eddie Brock's face. He was young with a baby face, short sandy blonde curly hair and brown eyes. He gave Peter a condescending look.

"What do you think, Pete?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "We don't hurt the innocent, you know that. If you're looking for someone to blame, blame the lunatic who looks like us. Remember him, Petey, the one that has the red and black body?"

Rain stepped forward and Eddie eyed her appreciately.

"Wait, who's we?" she said.

"It's how he refers to himself. Him and the symbiote are bonded now so they refer to themselves as us," Peter said to her.

"Well, well, howdy Babe," Eddie said, ignoring Peter."Name's Eddie Brock but you can call us Venom. Are you avaliable tonight for a little nighttime swing around the city?"

His face fell and he pouted when Rain held up her wedding ring.

"Shame...although whoever you're married to couldn't possibly compare with yours truly."

He groaned when the Doctor showed him his wedding ring.

"Figures," he muttered. "Story of our life. Oh well, back to business. Or...unfinished business which is you and us, Pete. So let's fight, here and now!"

"I don't have time to fight you," Peter said.

"Oh that's a shame cause we have loads of time to fight you and since we do, you're gonna fight us whether you like it or not!"

He sighed when the Doctor aimed his screwdriver at him.

"And will you tell the stick figure here to put away his sonic doodad before we snap it in two?" he said to Peter.

"How long has that symbiote been on you?" the Doctor asked him.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"About four years now, why?"

"Then it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To separate you from it without killing you in the process," the Doctor said.

Eddie stared at him.

"What makes you think we wanna separate from it, Slim?" he said to him.

"You mean you actually like being this way?" Awinita said.

Eddie's eyes fell on her and he grinned when he didn't notice a ring on her finger.

"Ooo, another hottie and hey, you're not taken."

"Actually, she is," Nelak said.

Eddie looked at him and Nelak shifted uneasily when he stared directly at his hair.

"Like the whole punk scene do ya, Toots?" Eddie said to Awinita.

"That's enough, Brock," Peter said.

"That's enough, Brock," Eddie said, mocking him. "Screw you, Goody-two-shoes, you ain't my mom."

Peter sighed.

"Just go away. Go do something," he said, waving him away.

"Excuse us, are you dismissing us, Pete?" he said angrily. "No one tells us when to go, certainly not you!"

Before anyone could react, the skin oozed up over Eddie's head and Venom rammed into Peter with full force. Venom screamed when the Doctor turned on his screwdriver and tried to grab for it. He hissed when Rain and Awinita whipped theirs out and joined him.

"This isn't over, Pete, you hear us?" Venom snarled as he backed away from the sonic vibrations. "We'll wait till your friends and their toys aren't with you and then it's payback time!"

They watched as he leaped up onto the wall, quickly scaled halfway up and shot out a webline. Venom sailed over their heads, shot out another webline and quickly vanished from view.

"Thanks. I guess those screwdriver things do come in handy," Peter said to them. "But...as much as I'd like to let Venom go without a fight. I know he's probably off trying to make trouble now so I'll come and find him. So, I'll tell you what. You go ahead and stay at my apartment for tonight while I go out on patrol. Just make yourself at home and do whatever you need to do to get my dad out of that watch and I'll join you later on when I'm done. Is that okay?"

They nodded.

"Great, follow me then so I can go get changed," he said to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After letting them back into his apartment, Peter went into his bedroom and stripped off his clothes. While he was doing that, the Doctor looked through his phone book and used his mobile to order them a pizza and some sodas for the night.

"I figured first we'll eat then we'll go back to the TARDIS with the watch and see if we can figure out a way to reverse the arch so Asdra's consciousness will go back into his son safely," the Doctor said to his family.

The door opened and Peter came down the hallway dressed head to toe in his spider-man outfit.

"Well, what'd ya think?" he said, spinning around.

"Why red and blue?" Awinita asked him.

He stopped spinning and shrugged.

"I liked the color combination," he said."It's not bad for crime fighting but it gets hot and itchy and sometimes it rides up in the crotch a bit."

He coughed when the Doctor and his family glanced at each other.

"Sorry, too much information there. I heard you ordering pizza. Just feel free to do what you want and I'll see you all later."

They waved goodbye to him as he walked over to the balcony door, opened it and stepped outside. Rain whistled when he closed the door, leapt up and out, shot out a webline and swung away over the city.

"Damn, I would pay anything to see you do that," she said to the Doctor.

The Doctor gave her an odd look before he tickled her armpits. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and used the remote to turn on the TV as they waited for their pizzas to be delivered.


End file.
